Say You'll Remember Me
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Spencer and Toby go for one last ride together before saying their last goodbyes. After getting in a car crash, Toby slips into a coma. When he wakes up the last thing he remembers is being fifteen the night of Jenna's accident. How will he cope with living in the present with no memory of the past nine years? How will his fiance? How will Spencer?
1. Memory Lane

**Everybody knows that Spencer and Toby's relationship has been a roller coaster of ups, downs, turnarounds, twist, turns, and even loopty loops. Even though they're not together anymore and live completely different lives now, they're love for each other never died. What if for a moment it did? Set during the time jump.**

 **Spencer and Toby go for one last ride together before saying their last goodbyes. What happens when an innocent ride turns into a disaster? After getting in a car crash, Toby slips into a coma. When he wakes up the last thing he remembers is being fifteen the night of Jenna's accident. How will he cope with living in the present with no memory of the past nine years? How will his fiance cope with this? How will Spencer?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Memory Lane**

A yellow crispy leaf shook in the wind. It slipped off the tree branch and slowly sailed down to the ground, landing next to a black boot on the pavement. A black pickup truck was parked in the middle of the driveway with the hood popped open. There's a tan cover lying on the ground with a tool box and oil towel. Toby leaned over the side of his car to look at the engine. Sweat poured down his back thanks to the rays streaming down on him.

"Shit!" He cursed when he accidentally cut his hand with a tool. The thick, warm, red liquid ran down his wrist. He set down his tool then wrapped a red cloth around his hand. He left his car for a minute to head back inside his trailer hoping to find a band-aid. He finds one in the bathroom cabinet. After washing his bloody hand with soap and water, he puts a band-aid over it. It still hurts like a bitch but he'll live.

 _I curse a lot it's very therapeutic._

Toby smiled thinking back to that conversation. It was the day Spencer came back to Rosewood. Her hair was longer and she had bangs that hung just above her amazing eyes. He can still feel the way his heart flew when she smiled. Her smile has always been his favorite thing about her. When Spencer Hastings smiled, everything about her lights up along with her. Everything is her world light up around her. Toby would always light up when he was around her. He still gets a little tingle in his chest whenever he thinks about her.

After switching off the light in the bathroom, Toby entered his bedroom to look for a wooden box under his bed. He pulls it out and blows the dust off of it. This is where Toby keeps all of his good memories. The one's he holds close to his heart. He used the little key he has hidden in his sock drawer to unlock it. This box holds a bunch of cards, pictures, and things from his childhood. Like the broken hook from the fishing trip he once went on with his family when he was nine. He has his mother's locket in here. The one she always wore around her neck when she was in Radley. It holds a picture of Toby when he was two.

" _You were so cute at two!" Spencer awed at the tiny picture._

" _Used to be?" Toby teased. "Meaning I'm not a cutie anymore?"_

 _Spencer playfully pushed his chest, "yes, you're still a cutie." She kissed his forehead and he grinned._

Toby smiled at another wonderful memory with Spencer. As he dug through more of what's in his box, his fingers brushed against something hard. He pushed some things out of the way and caught sight of an old scrabble board. He removed it from the box and gave it a closer look. On the side of the board, his fingers ran across something engraved on the side. _For T: My safe place to land always your girl. -S_. His heart ached a little. This was a gift from Spencer. She got it for him for their first anniversary. The same day Toby viciously broke her heart. He still could never fully forgive himself for that. Even if Spencer has forgiven him several times during several occasions. What hurts him the most is that the description says 'always your girl.' It was meant to be a silent promise that she will forever love him and will forever be his girl. That doesn't seem to be the case anymore.

"What's that?"

Toby whirled around. Yvonne was standing inside his trailer. The smile on her face was slowly falling when she caught sight of the board he was grazing. The bag hanging from her shoulder slumped down her arm and her eyes squinted.

"Toby," she spoke again. "What is that?"

"Um," his words came out dry. "A gift I got from a long time ago that I got from a friend."

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms. "What friend?"

Toby stood there not saying a word. How was he supposed to tell her that he kept stuff from his past relationship with Spencer? Most men don't do that. Some might keep it for a year, but it's implied that you get rid of your ex-girlfriends stuff before to get engaged to another woman. Yvonne walked over to the bed to take a look at the board. Her face turned a tent of red and her nostrils flared up. She stared hard at him.

"S for Spencer?" Her voice came out in a harsh tone.

"It's not what it looks like," he quickly defended.

"Not what it looks like? For T my safe place to land. Always your girl S? Why do you still have this?"

Yvonne moved her hand through his box of stuff and caught some Valentine's cards from Spencer as well as a picture of her. He even has some pictures of them together. One that Emily took when they visited her in California for Spring Break during their Freshmen year of college. He has a picture Aria took on Spencer's graduation day. There's two from that day. One with Spencer standing smiling with Toby's arm wrapped around her, his head resting on her shoulder trying to sneak a cheek kiss. The second is Toby giving Spencer a piggy back out of the gym after Hanna suggested they go get coffee. The last picture he has is one of them kissing on their second anniversary. When Toby planned a trip to Myrtle Beach to make up for the anniversary he ruined before.

"You kept all of your stuff from your relationship with Spencer!" Yvonne exclaimed. "This is unbelievable."

"I'm telling you this is not what it looks like. I keep a lot of stuff in here. It's part of my past. It's a part of who I am. All that is in my box is what made me who I am today."

A brief hurt expression came across her face, "how come I'm not in this box then?"

Toby's mouth hung open, "that's not what I meant."

"No, Toby I think that's exactly what you meant. You have a picture of Spencer in your desk at work, you have texts from her on your phone, and I found a dinner receipt from last week in your coat pocket."

"Yvonne, you know that I eat out when I'm at work late."

"The receipt was from the AppleRose Grill and two meals were purchased. Are you going to tell me both of those were for you?"

Toby sighed, "alright. Two weeks ago Spencer and I got dinner as two friends catching up. That was all."

Yvonne nodded, but her expression still remained hard, "dinner I can live with, but I can not live with you keeping all of your stuff from your past relationship."

"Yvonne, there's is nothing going on. Spencer and I aren't even talking anymore, remember?"

"I didn't even ask you if anything was going on between the two of, which makes me think that there is something going on. You do not keep stuff from your old relationship. Nobody does that. The only people who do that are if they're an insane stalker or if they still love…" Yvonne took a breath.

"Toby," she spoke calmly at first. "Do you still love her?"

He had trouble answering that. Instead, his mouth wobbled. He shifted on his feet and put his hands in his pockets.

"You do," Yvonne's voice turned harsh again.

"Yvonne can we not get into this today?"

"If not today then when?" Her arms flared up. "When do you want to get into this? On our wedding day? I don't want Spencer to be there to object, Toby. I will not be humiliated at my own wedding!"

"There's nothing to get into!" He yelled. "Spencer and I are over, alright? I asked you to marry me, remember?"

"Yeah," Yvonne nodded, the ice in her veins spreading. "I remember, but do you remember? Or are you thinking that you asked the wrong girl?"

Toby stood there in silence. He rubbed his hand down his face and sighed. Everything is getting confusing.

"I'm going, Toby," Yvonne said. She took off her ring and set it on the kitchen counter.

"Yvonne…"

"And when I come back, I want all of this crap gone. If you do that, I'll consider putting this ring back on."

Toby stood there. Yvonne fixed her bag and walked out of the trailer. As soon as she was gone, he looked back at all the stuff. He took a seat on the bed and picked up the two pictures from graduation. They were so happy then. The girls were finally free from A. They graduated high school. They're relationship was going strong. It was a wonderful time, but those days are in the past. He should let it go, right? Then why does he have such a hard time letting go? Toby packs the stuff back inside the box, locks it, and hides it under his bed. Letting go of Spencer was the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Letting go of her memory would be even harder.

The sun has settled some in the last half hour. Toby stepped back outside and over to his car. He began working on it once more when he heard footsteps walking up behind him. At first, he thought maybe it was Yvonne coming back, but when he turned around his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

"Spence." He's pretty sure his heart spoke for him.

Spencer paused in her footsteps, "I'm really sorry just showing up here like this. I-I know that we agreed to keep our distance for her sake…"

"No," Toby set down his tools and wiped his hands clean on a towel. "No, it's okay."

She took a step forward and clasps her hands together, "could we talk for a minute? I don't mean right here. I would rather not have Yvonne around to hear this."

"Uh, sure," Toby closed the hood to his truck. "She's not here right now, but I don't know when she's coming back. We could take a drive if you want."

Spencer nodded, "Lookout Point?"

Toby's face fell a little, "oh-uh, That's usually the place we go when you have something big to say."

She smiled, " funny you mentioned it."

He smiled too. Toby opened up the passenger's side of the car and gestured with his head for her to hop in. When she was safely inside, he closed the door for her then moved around to get in the drivers seat. The drive up to Lookout Point was silent. The radio wasn't working, so they had no background sound to break the tension. His fight with Yvonne still weighed on his brain. She really shouldn't have anything to worry about? That was his thought until he felt her fingers accidentally brush against his hand. She looked up and mumbled an apology before moving her hand away.

If one touch makes him feel this way, who is he trying to kid? Maybe Yvonne does have a right to feel paranoid. After all, Spencer is his first love. He can't deny the fact that there was a time where he loved Spencer more than anything in this world. He had serious thoughts about their future together and marrying her. Their relationship wasn't something he took lightly at all. He still really cares about her a lot. He could never lie about that. He could probably lie to Yvonne and say he doesn't love Spencer anymore. He may even be able to lie to Spencer. It's himself he would have a lot of trouble convincing.

Against his better judgment, they parked in a non-parking place. Once the car stopped, they got out and walked over to the big walk the always used to sit on. Toby can recall so many memories they've shared up here. This was the place they went when he got freed from house arrest. Spencer told him about the possibility of Ian still being out there. They talked about her dad, Jason, and the hockey stick. A lot of their relationship was built up here.

"Spencer, what's going on?" He was the first to break the silence. Spencer looked down to the ground and ran her hand along her arm.

"A lot is going on," she said dryly. "More than I can tell you."

"You know that you can tell me anything, Spence."

She smiled at the old nickname. Her other friends have called her that long before he started calling her that. Yet somehow it was always hearing him say it that brought a smile on her face.

"I can tell my friend Toby anything," she paused. Toby cringed hearing her say, friend. "But what about officer Cavanaugh? How much can I tell him?"

"Toby Wan Kenobi is ready to listen and help with whatever it is you need," he said. Spencer laughed out loud.

"I'll tell you what," he turned serious. "I'm not a cop right now, okay? That's not my job in this moment. My job is to just be your friend, Toby, alright? So, anything you have to say stays between the two of us."

"No matter what it is?" She asked.

He nodded, "no matter what. Promise."

"Okay," she whispered. "Archer Dunhill is still out there, but there's a possibility he could be dead." She looked at Toby and his expression remained the same. He didn't interrupt her or seemed like he wanted to.

"I know this because I played a part in his murder. Well, possibly. Whether he really died that night is still questionable. When we went back to check where we buried him, the body was gone. It was like somebody moved his body. Kind of like when someone pulled Alison from the dirt. Anyway, A.D is getting angrier by the second and the cops are getting more and more suspicious. Toby, I'm not sure how much time I have till…"

Spencer could barely get the rest of the words out. This whole thing is one big complicated mess. She's been arguing with the girls about getting Toby involved and now here she is spilling the whole thing to him. It's selfish of her. She's risking the possibility of him going down along with them. It's not fair to him. Toby was getting along perfectly with his life then she comes back in and screws things up again. This is so unfair to him.

"Spencer, what are you trying to say?" Toby asked.

"We said goodbye a couple nights ago, but this right here could be _the_ goodbye."

"Spencer, you're not trying to tell me that you're going to prison, are you?" She looks at him. He shakes his head.

"No, no, Spencer. That's crazy. That's never going to happen. I won't allow it."

She turned to face him, "there's nothing you can do to stop this. A.D has all the evidence against us, it's only a matter of time before he or she leaks it. They can leak it and they will. Soon, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison, and I will be living behind bars. That's just how it's going to be."

His heart ached, "why are you telling me this?"

Spencer titled her head, her eyes burning to the brim with tears, "I just didn't want you to have to wake up one morning to the breaking news that your friends all got arrested without hearing the truth from someone reliable."

"Spencer I could never think you're guilty of anything."

She half smiled, "and I adore you for that, but in this case, I might be."

His own eyes began to water, "if it was self-defense maybe there's still a chance… I mean if one was behind the actually killing…"

She put a finger to his lips to shush him, "it doesn't matter who killed him. We were all there. We all tried covering what happened. One may have started a fire, but we let it spread."

Toby shook his head, "I really wish there was something I could do."

"I know," she wiped a tear on his cheek that he didn't even know was there until she pointed it out. "I'm scared. I'm really scared of all of this."

"I'm sorry."

She shook head, softly smiling, "don't apologize."

She cleared another tear off his face. Her eyes too have overflown with them and have begun cascading down her face. They're eyes met and they looked at each other. Is this it? Is this the last moment they're ever going to have together? Toby's not sure how much time Spencer has before getting caught. He knows that police are working around the clock to find this guy. How long until they find out what they did?

"Toby," Spencer whispered. "There're so many things in my life that I haven't gotten to do yet and I just feel like my life is officially coming to an end. I won't see much of my family. I probably won't get another job again." Her eyes shifted between his lips and his eyes. "It will probably be a long time before I ever kiss anyone." Toby stared at her.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?" She asked. "In case it's my last."

"Yes," he had to nod since his voice got caught in his emotions. Though he was certain it wouldn't be. He knew Spencer was smart enough to think of a solution to all of this.

Spencer moved closer to him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and he was sure Spencer could hear his heart beating a million miles per minute. She parted her lips a little, tilted her head, and closed her eyes. It felt like a lifetime went by before he finally felt her lips close around his. On instinct, Toby closed his eyes and savored the sensation of having her lips back on his once again. Even if it is for one last kiss. Then again, he was sure the kiss they shared three years ago when Spencer let him go at the airport would be their last. It felt good. It felt right. Her kiss feels so familiar he almost didn't want it to stop. Against his dismay, it stopped. Spencer bit her lip after pulling away and lightly touched his cheek.

"Thank you."

Just like the drive up, the drive back was silent. Their hair blew in the wind. Toby decided that he needed the windows open. He's hoping to cool himself down after what happened on the hill. As he was driving, he thought a lot about some stuff. The idea of losing Spencer for good just scares the hell out of him. It wouldn't be like before where if he wanted, he could just call her up. It's going to be a lot harder than that. Yvonne was right when she took off her ring and said that maybe he asked the wrong woman.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?" Toby looked over at her.

"Before we go our separate ways. Before I live the rest of my life behind a cellar. In case I don't get to say it, I want to now. Toby, I want you to know that I love you."

Before he had time to respond to her, Spencer's eyes grew wide with fear. Her mouth formed a great O shape.

"Toby!"

A bright flash of light came at them followed by a loud bang. The world felt like it was spinning and the tires were squealing against the pavement. Smoke filled the car and pretty soon visions were fading. A mumbled sound was heard before everything officially went dark.

* * *

 **Hey, so I'm sort of taking another break from my last fanfic to write this short fanfic here. It will be short and emotional, but hopefully, you'll all still like it. This will be set during the time jump. Just like I said. It's going to be a short read too. Maybe 1-6 chapters. Hopefully the reviews will be good. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.**


	2. All We Can Do is Wait

**Chapter 2 All We Can Do Is Wait**

* * *

A table set for two and a fireplace glowing behind it. Emily took a sip out of her wine glass. She and Alison haven't said much. With knowing that there's a possibility of Archer being out there, Alison really doesn't want to be alone. Emily and the other girls have taken turns to stay with her. Emily looked over at Alison trying to think of something to say. What could she say? By the time she opened her mouth to get a word out, her phone rang. Alison looked down at Emily's phone and saw Paige's number light up the screen. Alison wanted to roll her eyes, instead, she hid by taking a sip of her wine. Emily just bit her lip and declined the call.

"Are you seeing Paige again?" Alison asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"Uh no," Emily turned her phone over. "She came back to fill in as an assistant swim coach for the Sharks. We had lunch after winning a swim meet, but that's all it was. Now she's asking if we can have dinner tonight but I texted her that I'm with you."

A small smile tugged across Alison's face, "you're with me?"

"I mean, I'm having dinner here with you tonight, so I can't meet her."

"If you wanted to meet her for coffee or something, I could always call Aria or Spencer to come…"

"No," Emily said rather quickly. "No, that won't be necessary. You're the only one I want to be with tonight."

Touched, Alison smiled, "you're the only one I want to be with tonight too."

Emily smiled right back at her. Her phone rang again which annoyed Alison even more. Pigskin really needs to back off. Emily looked at her phone and this time, it was Aria's name that lit up the screen. Did she and Hanna find something on Archer? Emily turned away from Alison to answer the call.

"Aria, did you find something?"

"No, Emily, you need to come down to the hospital as soon as you can. Bring Alison with you," Aria told her.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Spencer was in a car accident this afternoon. A bad one and Toby was in the car with her. They both got hurt pretty badly."

"Oh my god," Emily gasped.

"Em," Alison touched her arm. "What's going on." Emily looked over at Alison while listening to what Aria had to say.

"Emily it's really bad...You need to come," Aria said.

"Okay, we're coming." Emily got up from the table and patted Alison's arm. "We have to go. There's been an accident."

Alison jumped out of her seat, "what!? Emily who?"

"Toby and Spencer."

"Oh my god."

Alison grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and followed Emily out the door. When they got to the hospital, Aria and Hanna were waiting in the waiting room. They both looked pretty shaken up. Almost like they were the ones who were in the accident. Neither of Spencer's parents is here. There's no sight of Melissa either. Toby's parents don't seem to be in the lobby either. Emily and Alison joined the other two in the lobby.

"Aria," Emily said. "How's Spencer and Toby?"

"Spencer's mom called me about the accident. They're still on the cruise so they won't be able to make it for another two to three days," Aria said. "Since no one from Spencer's family is here, we don't know anything other than they're both still unconscious."

"Oh god," Emily whispered, running a hand through her hair.

Alison touched her shoulder, "they're going to be fine Emily. Spencer and Toby have survived way worse."

"How are we going to find out anything about how they're doing without the parents around?" Hanna asked.

Alison pinched her lips together and stared at the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Follow my lead," she instructed. The three girls exchanged a look. Alison held her head up high and walked up to the fake blonde haired nurse sitting at the desk,

"Excuse me," Alison smiled but spoke firmly. "I've been waiting over an hour for someone to tell me how my sister's doing and I'm about file a complaint about the lack of service."

The blonde haired nurse stared at Alison, "and who are you here for?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "my sister, Spencer Hastings. Didn't I just explain that to you? Now, tell me about my sister before I go all bitchy-witch on your ass."

The nurse mumbled under her breath before looking at her computer. Alison and the girls waited while she typed a few things in. After another minute, the nurse looked at them.

"Spencer suffered minor injuries in the crash. When they brought her in she was unconscious, had lots of cuts, and a broken wrist. She's stable but hasn't woken up yet. Is that enough for you?"

"And what about the person who was in the car with her?" Alison asked. "Toby Cavanaugh."

"Is he family too?" The nurse asked.

"He's our friend," Emily said, against Alison's dismay.

The nurse huffed, "sorry, I can only give information out to family members, which you're not."

"But his family isn't even here," Alison said. "His friends are all he has."

The nurse wouldn't cave, "you either have to be related to him in some way or be his fiance." The phone on her desk rang. She held up her finger to them, "excuse me while I take this."

"Thanks for nothing, bitch," Alison hissed before walking back with Emily to the where the other girls were standing.

"What did they say?" Hanna asked.

"Not much," Emily said. "Spencer broke her wrist and she hasn't woken up yet. We couldn't get them to say a word about how Toby's doing. The only person they can give anything to is his fiance and she's not here."

"You do know the first thing Spencer's going to ask about when she wakes up is how's Toby doing, right?"

"Hey," the blonde nurse gestured to them. "You're sister's awake. She's in room 215." They started to walk, "wait a second. I can't give out medical information about your other friend, but I can tell you that he hasn't woken yet."

Alison lead the girls to the room that the nurse pointed to. In the room, Spencer was leaning against her bed with her head staring up at the ceiling. Her right arm was in a sling even though it's only her wrist that got broken in the crash. She has a pretty good sized gash on the side of her head. There are some other cuts up along her left arm, but nothing too concerning. Her emotional and mental health is what they're more concerned about.

When Spencer heard the footsteps, she turned her head. All four of her friends stepped inside the room and crowded around her bed. Melissa's not here and neither is one of her parents. Surprise surprise. She supposes it's understandable in her parent's case since they're still on that cruise that's not supposed to dock for two more days. Alison was the first to step up to Spencer's side and held her free hand. Spencer looked at them all.

"Hey, Spence," Alison said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hey," her voice came out in a raspy whisper.

"How are you feeling," Emily asked from behind Alison.

"Okay," Spencer's voice was still scratchy. "Tired and kind of sore in a few places."

"Do you remember what happened?" Aria asked.

She tried to think back, "this car just came out of nowhere. At first, it looked like it was coming from behind, but it hit the driver's side."

"Where you being followed?" Aria asked.

Spencer shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. The headlights came right at us. The last thing I remember was calling Toby's name and…" She sat up as straight as she could and gasped. "Toby."

Hanna touched her shoulder and tried to get Spencer to lean back before she hurt herself. There's no need to get the doctors and nurses worked up.

"Easy Spencer," Hanna said.

"Toby," Spencer began hyperventilating. "I-I was with Toby in the truck. The car came at him. Is h-he okay? He didn't get hurt too badly did he?"

"Spencer, calm down," Alison said, brushing a hand through her damp, brown hair.

"Tell me that he's okay," Spencer begged. "Tell me he's not dead."

"We don't know how Toby's doing, Spencer," Aria said. "The nurse won't tell us because we're not family."

"All we know is that he's still unconscious," Hanna added.

Spencer leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and sighed. Hot tears poured out of her sockets and down her cheeks. With her eyes closed, she felt a comforting hand rubbing against her shoulder. She knew that it was Hanna.

"Do you want something?" Emily asked.

Spencer opened her eyes and shook her head, "I just want Toby to be okay."

"He will be," Alison assured her. "He'll pull through. He's a strong person just like you."

For the past twenty hours, the girls have taken turns staying with Spencer. Two of them stayed in the room while Spencer slept and the other two tried to figure out what's going on with Toby. Yvonne hasn't shown up to the hospital yet and neither has his parents. Emily and Hanna tried for the tenth time to get something out of the nurse, but the bitch wouldn't speak. Sighing, they returned to Spencer's room where she was still sleeping. Aria was seated on the couch in the corner of the room reading. Alison stood by the window looking out at the traffic flying by on the highway.

"Twenty hours and still nothing," Hanna whispered.

The four of them met on the couch in the corner and spoke quietly. Since Spencer's asleep, they want to keep their voice down in hopes not to wake her.

"Should we be worried about Toby?" Aria asked. "Maybe there's a reason the doctors won't tell us anything. What if he is dead?"

"Aria don't," Emily said. "Please just don't even go there."

"Well," Aria said. "Why are they being so damn secretive? I know there's a thing about only giving important information to family members, but there's gotta be something that they can tell us. They could tell us if he's stable and since they're not even telling us that, he could be dead."

"Shush!" Both Emily and Alison hushed her. The four of them looked over at Spencer who was still asleep.

"Do you remember what happened the last time Spencer thought Toby was dead?" Hanna whispered. "If Spencer overhears the words Toby and dead in the same sentence, she's going to snap."

"Spencer and Toby haven't been together in a long time," Aria said.

"Just because they didn't together don't mean she stopped loving him," Hanna said.

"Hanna has a point," Emily said. "We shouldn't bring up the possibility of Toby being dead until we know for sure."

"I just wish there was someway we could get in there and find out," Hanna said.

Alison looked over at Spencer, "for Spencer's sake, he better not be dead."

Hanna stood up from where she was sitting and sighed, "I'm going for a coffee run. Spencer might want some when she wakes up."

Alison got up, "I'll come with you."

The two girls left the room and back into the hallway. Both remained silent as they tried to find a decent place to get coffee. They made it back to the waiting room where the front desk is located. The blonde nurse the was there yesterday is no longer there. Now, it's an older looking nurse with red hair.

"Do you think we could convince that lady we're Toby's cousins?" Hanna whispered.

Alison eyed the nurse, "I don't know."

"We both have blue eyes like Toby,maybe she'll think we're related."

"If it were another dumb blonde nurse maybe, but I think we'd have trouble convincing that lady we're Toby's cousins."

Hanna sighed feeling helpless. She folded her arms over her stomach. She turned towards the desk and froze when she caught a brunette talking to the nurse. From the back, it was hard to tell who the girl was, but it looks like Jenna.

"Ali," Hanna whispered and touched her arm. They turned around to stare at Jenna who's talking to the nurse. The nurse gave her a sad smile which didn't look good. Jenna used her walking stick to guide herself. She turned away from the nurse and began walking towards the girls.

"Move!" Hanna tried pushing Alison to move.

"Hanna, she can't see us."

"It's Jenna she's creepy and has a sixth sense."

Alison elbowed Hanna to shut her up as Jenna appeared to get closer. Though the closer she got to them, they noticed how different Jenna looked. Alison eyed Hanna when the girl stopped in front of them. It was then they realized it was not Jenna talking to the nurse. The mystery woman took off her sunglasses. Hanna's jaw dropped.

"Mona."

"Mona," Alison gasped along with Hanna. "Why are you here?"

Mona smiled, "I heard about the accident and thought you guys might need my help. Since Yvonne is nowhere to be found right now, I thought Toby's stepsister could pay a visit."

"Did the nurse tell you anything?" Hanna asked.

"Toby suffered a pretty serious blow to the head in the accident. The doctors did everything they could and now they're leaving the rest up to him," Mona explained.

"The rest up to him?" Hanna questioned. "Is Toby dead."

Mona pressed her lips together in a thin line, "worse."

* * *

Aria gazed out at the fluffy pink clouds in the early morning sky. When she looked back over at Spencer, she still seemed to be asleep. Emily slept some too. Aria turned towards the door when she heard footsteps coming this way. Hanna and Alison walked in and much to her surprise, Mona was with them. Based on the foul looks on their faces, there's no good news.

Just when Hanna opened her mouth to speak, Spencer woke up. Spencer looked around the room before finally looking between the five girls. She read their expressions and knew something bad was up.

"Toby?" She cracked.

Alison walked over to Spencer and touched her shoulder, "Mona was able to talk to the doctors by posing as Jenna. The told her that Toby suffered a serious blow to the head and they did all they could to help him. Now, it's up to him. Spencer as of right now, Toby's in a coma. They're not sure when he's going to wake up. It could be in a few days, a few weeks, a month, or a year is possible."

Spencer's mouth gaped open. She stared at each of them without knowing what to say. Toby's in a coma and he very well could be for a long time. He could end up dying. She's not going to be able to stomach that. She won't be able to handle life without Toby. It would be too hard. Fresh tears rolled down her cheek. She used both of her hands to wipe them away.

Sniffling, "I want to see him."

"Spencer you can't," Hanna said. "Doctors are only allowing the family of Toby to see him right now."

"There has to be someway to see him," Spencer said.

Aria reached out, "you just have to be patient."

Spencer snapped, "we're the kind of people who break into a cop's apartment, hotel rooms, and make fake calls. Take me to see Toby right now."

They shared a look. "Okay," Alison said. "We'll get you to Toby."

Aria and Hanna took a wheelchair from the lobby then came back to Spencer's room. Alison and Emily helped Spencer out of the bed and over to the chair. The girls pushed her to where Toby's room is. Mona said he's in room 214 in the ICU. They found his room and luckily there weren't any doctors or nurses nearby to keep them out. Emily pushed Spencer's wheelchair into the room and stopped just a few feet away from Toby's bed.

There he was. Toby's underneath a thin itchy white sheet lying helplessly on the bed. He has a white bandage on his forehead. That must've been where he got the hardest hit. There's a stitched cut on the left side of his face. Spencer got up from the wheelchair and walked over to the side of his bed. His whole body remained still. Toby's just lying there not moving an inch. Spencer combed her hand through his soft hair and guide the back of her hand down along his face.

"Can you guys please give me a minute?" Spencer asked.

"Sure," Emily said.

"We'll watch the door for you," Aria said.

Spencer nodded. The other girls left the room to give Spencer sometime to be alone with Toby. Even if he's not really awake, can't move, and most likely won't be able to hear her. Maybe somewhere deep inside he knows she's here. Spencer moved closer to the bed and grabbed his hand that was laying down by his side. She laced her fingers together with his and sighed heavily. His hand felt cold and weak in hers. Not warm and strong like they normally are. Her eyes watered, but she blinked her eyes to stopped the tears from falling.

"Toby," she began dryly. She paused to swallow, "If you're expecting to wait for me to tell you it's okay for you to go, don't. That's not why I'm here. If you're expecting me to say that, it's not going to happen. I'm not going to tell you that you can let go because you can't. I'm not going to say it's okay because it's not." She shook her head, allowing her emotions to take over.

"You can't just leave. Please, you have to wake up. I need you here, Toby and I don't know what I would do without you. If I lose you… I cannot lose my best friend. I cannot lose my everything. Don't you remember what happened the last time I thought I lost you? Please, Toby, you can't put me through that again. Only this time, it will be worse because I would lose you for good. I can't do that. I won't do that, so please."

Spencer took a deep breath and leaned down towards him so her lips were right by his ear. "Please don't leave me," her voice came out in a whisper.

She kissed a spot on his cheek, pecked his lips then kissed his forehead by where the bandage is. Despite her broken arm, Spencer wanted to be close to him. She carefully climbed up onto the little space left on the bed next to Toby and laid down with him. She cranked her head to rest in the crook of his neck and rested her free arm over his chest. A nurse or doctor could probably walk in. Yvonne could even walk in at any time, but Spencer didn't care. This is _her_ Toby. _Her_ Toby. It doesn't matter if that other bitch has a ring on her finger. This is Spencer's Toby. Part of Spencer just wants to go find Yvonne and tell her to go find her own Toby. She might not be able to do that. Toby might not even want her back. What Spencer can do is spend as much time as she can here lying next to the man she loves.

A day and a half have gone by. Spencer's mother finally came to the hospital to see her. The doctors told both of them that Spencer was well enough to be released. She's not longer a patient at the hospital but she's been staying by Toby's side hoping he'll wake up. On Saturday, she walked into his room with another fresh cup of coffee. Her friends have both tried to get her to go home and get some sleep, but she wouldn't move. The only sleep Spencer has gotten the last two days is taking hour naps on the bed with Toby. Spencer took a seat on the chair next to his bed and smiled. Even though he couldn't see her or hear her, she still talks to him every day. She pulled a card out of her purse.

"Emily wanted me to bring this to you in case you decided to wake up today. There's a stupid cat on it with a bandage around it's head and he's walking out on crutches and it says 'Fur better soon'," Spencer chuckled knowing if Toby were awake he'd laugh at it too. She stopped laughing and her face fell again. She sucked down on her bottom lip for a second. Sighing, she set the card on the table.

"Hey," she brushed her hair back and leaned forward to take his hand. "Do you remember that first night we spent together? It was at that sketchy motel the Edgewood Motor Court. God, we must've run away there a dozen times. Anyway, do you remember what you told me outside in the parking lot? You told me that you would do whatever you can to help me? If it's not too much to ask, it would really help me if you could open those eyelids and show me those pretty blue eyes of yours." She smiled but it quickly faded.

"Please Toby, please just open your eyes once to show me you're okay. Maybe squeeze my hand?" She sighed. "I just need some sign from you that you're okay."

She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. When she brought it back down on the bed, she could've sworn that he felt his finger brush against the palm of her hand. She waited a half a minute before it happened again. This time, he moved two fingers. This made Spencer move forward. She took her hand out of his to see if he would make any other movements. His hand moved about an inch up along the bed sheet.

"Oh my god," Spencer jumped up. "Hey," she shouted out the door. "I think he's waking up."

A male doctor with dark gray hair came running in followed by a young nurse with black hair. Spencer stood back behind the two while they checked Toby out. After a few minutes, the nurse said she found a pulse. Another minute later, she found a heartbeat. Spencer's heart nearly exploded.

"He's definitely breathing on his own," Doctor Royal pointed out.

"S-so he's alive?" Spencer choked.

Dr. Royal looked up with a pleasing smile and nodded, "yeah, he seems to be coming back to us. In a few more minutes, I expect he'll open his eyes."

A feeling of joy and relief came over Spencer. She closed her eyes and sighed, "thank god."

The doctor looked at her, "are you his fiance?"

Yes, she wanted to say, but she didn't. "No, um, I'm a friend of his. Since nobody else was here, I took the liberty of staying with him."

Dr. Royal smiled, "that's very nice of you. Sharen, contact Mr. Cavanaugh's fiance and family that he's coming around." The black haired nurse nodded then walked out of the room.

The two stood there silently. The doctor did some more poking around and nodded a lot to himself. That has to be a good sign, right? He finally stopped touching around Toby's body then walked over to the sink. Spencer noticed he was checking some things off a cliff board. When Spencer focused her attention back on Toby, his head was turned facing her direction. His eyes were slowly opening. She could see part of his blue eyes as he struggled to open them all the way. When he finally did, he blinked a few times til his eyes finally adjusted on her. Toby moved his eyes around studying her face. Spencer softly smiled at him.

Toby squinted his eyes and he spoke in a barely audible voice, "what are you doing here?" At first, Spencer thought maybe he was just surprised she was standing in his room with a broken arm instead at home getting rest. It was typical of him to worry about someone other than himself first. That was her first thought. Until he said this.

"Get out." Spencer opened her mouth to speak.

"Get out of here," Toby raised his voice some. It wasn't very loud, but loud enough to make the doctor turn around. Toby looked at the doctor.

"Why is she in here?"

Dr. Royal stepped up, "she said she was a friend of yours."

Toby shook his head, a hint of fear and anger in his eyes, "she is not my friend. You need to get her out of here."

"What Toby…" Spencer tried to speak.

"Get here out of this room!" He snapped.

Spencer shut her mouth. The doctor gave her an apologetic look as he gestured with his hand towards the door. Spencer looked at the doctor for a second. When she looked back at Toby he was just staring at her with such anger she had never seen before. Her chin wobbled a bit as she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

* * *

 **Surprise! Toby's awake and he wasn't too happy to see Spencer. Poor Spencer. I know this chapter was more heartbreaking. There's more to come so keep a look out for the next chapter. Hopefully, you enjoyed this one and if you did, leave a review in the comment section. Thank you for reading and see you soon with a new update!**


	3. Chapter 3: If Lose Myself Tonight

**Chapter 3 If Lose Myself Tonight**

Light blue skies turned to dark blue skies as the day came to another end. After waiting around the hospital all day, Emily, Aria, and Alison showed up. Spencer gave them a call to let them know that something's not right with Toby. Three of the girls showed up at the hospital to be there for Spencer. All day, Spencer has alternated between reading in the waiting room and standing outside Toby's bedroom window watching him when he slept. A nurse would walk by every now and then to let her know he's doing fine, but wouldn't tell her anything else. Spencer just got so confused. Why did Toby want her to leave? Why did he claim she wasn't a friend of his?

"Spencer," Emily found her by Toby's room. Alison and Aria followed closely behind her. Spencer walked up to them and accepted Emily's hug.

"What's going on with Toby?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. I stayed with him until he woke up this morning. He opened his eyes, looked at me, and the first thing he did was ask why I was there. He looked at me like he hated me." Spencer's eyes watered.

"He's never looked at me like that."

"Maybe he just wanted you out of the room because A.D threatened him before he passed out," Aria suggested.

"Yeah, don't assumed the worse," Alison said.

"He looked really mad though," Spencer said. "Even if he was faking it, I would've had some idea."

"Spencer you know that no matter what happens between the two of you that you mean a lot to Toby," Emily.

"Did you tell him anything before the crash?" Alison asked. "Something that could set his mind into weird boy mode."

Spencer shrugged, "I told him I loved him."

"Yeah, that will do it."

Emily nudged Alison's shoulder and gave her a 'really' look.

"I'm sorry Spencer," Emily said. "There has to be some other reason why Toby's acting like this. There's no way it has anything to do with you telling him…"

"Spencer!"

The four of them turned and saw Yvonne walking running up the hall towards them. Her blue skirt swayed from side to side around her knees. She hung on to her purse pretty tightly as she ran to meet the girls in the middle of the hallway.

"I just heard about Toby," Yvonne stopped to catch her breath. "Is he's in there?" Spencer opened her mouth, but couldn't get the words out.

"Uh yeah," Aria said. "He's right in that room there."

Yvonne opened the door and walked right into the room. Dr. Royal say Yvonne coming and joined them in the room as well. Spencer and the girls stood outside hoping to overhear something about what's going on with him.

Toby turned his head when he heard more footsteps come in the room. Nothing makes much sense to him right now. How did he get here? Why is there a bandage on his forehead. How did his hair get so short? Why is there a police badge on his table? More importantly, why was Spencer Hasting waiting in the room when he woke up? Another young woman who looked to be about Spencer's age stepped up to his bedside. He squinted his eyes at her. What's she doing in here? Why do random people keep popping up in his room? He has no one. No one has ever looked out for him. He doesn't even know who this woman is.

"Toby, oh," Toby tensed up when the woman leaned down to hug him that was much too tight for his liking.

"I'm so sorry," Yvonne stood up straight. "I'm sorry for our fight and walking out the way I did. I overreacted and I'm sorry."

There wasn't much emotion in her voice. She just spoke fast and took many deep breaths between every fourth word. Her cheeks were flushed like she ran here or something. Toby just laid there and said nothing. Yvonne tilted her head.

"Toby I'm trying to apologize. Please say something."

Toby opened and closed his mouth twice before finally speaking, "I don't even know who you are."

Stunned, Yvonne stared at the Doctor before looking back at Toby again. She faked a laugh and patted his chest.

"Real funny, Toby. You know me. I'm your fiance. I know after our little fight you're still mad at me, but I'm not mad anymore."

"Fiance?" Toby spit out like fire. "I don't have a fiance. I don't have anyone."

"No, Toby, I didn't mean it," she reached out to touch his face. She pulled back when Toby violently jerked away from her.

"Toby," she said dryly. Dr. Royal stepped up. Yvonne turned to towards the doctor.

"What is going on with him?"

Dr. Royal sighed, "it appears when Toby slipped into a coma after hitting his head, he suffered from amnesia. It's hard to tell how much he doesn't remember, but he doesn't remember you or the time you've spent together."

"So," Yvonne started. "He doesn't know who I am?"

"No. Odds are he doesn't remember anything from the past five or so years. It could be longer. We'll have to do a quick assessment on him to see what he can remember and what he doesn't remember. Then, we'll start from there."

Dr. Royal explained a few more things to Yvonne before asking her to leave the room while she asses Toby. Yvonne told the doctor she has to get back to work but call her for any changes. Spencer and her friends stayed out in the hallway listening to what the Doctor told Yvonne. They won't be able to hear anything else for the next hour or two. Dr. Royal called in a nurse then shut the door and closed the blinds. Spencer sighed and stepped back from the window.

"It all makes sense now," Spencer said. "Toby has amnesia. He doesn't even remember me. I…"

"How could he forget you?" Emily asked. "He's known who you his whole life. You both grew up in this town since birth."

"No, I know he knows who I am, but he doesn't remember."

"He doesn't remember anything?" Alison asked.

"Just one thing," Spencer faked a smile. "He remembers how much he used to hate me."

They left the hallway and went to sit in the waiting room. Spencer found a seat in the corner by a table with magazines on it. She rested her elbow on the table and buried her face into her hand. Aria took a seat to the left of Spencer and Emily sat on her right. Alison took the seat next to Emily.

"Toby's doesn't hate you, Spencer," Alison told her. "It was never you he hated. You know that."

Spencer looked at her, "he asked me what I was doing there then told the Doctor I wasn't a friend of his. In that moment, I wasn't anything to him. I was just that girl who used to see him as an outsider."

"We don't know how much Toby remember's," Emily said. "Plus, he's confused. Maybe he was just surprised to see you and didn't know how to react."

"What if he never remembers anything about us ever again?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer Hastings?"

The four girls looked up and stared at Dr. Royal. He stood wearing his white lab coat over his dark blue scrubs and white gloves. Spencer stood up from her chair.

"Yes?"

"I thought I would let you know what's going on. I'm not supposed to do this but, Toby has amnesia. When he woke up, he thought he was fifteen."

"Oh my god," Spencer gasped.

"He's calmed down since you've been in the room. I explained some things to him, told him what year it is and reminded him how old he is. He's still a little out of it and confused."

"So, he doesn't remember anything from the last nine years?" Spencer asked.

Dr. Royal shook his head, "it doesn't look like it. He may have some flashes, but nothing makes sense to him right now. The good news is his amnesia is temporary. It's common for coma victims to suffer amnesia when they first wake up. I don't know how long it will last, but our best guess is a few months. "

"It will where off?" Spencer asked. "So, he eventually will remember."

"Yeah, but the point in time of when he'll remember is still questionable. Toby did ask for you."

Her face light up, "he did?"

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to you."

Spencer nodded, "okay."

* * *

 _A great fiery blast busted out the garage windows. Toby ran out of the burning garage with Jenna in his arms. If he were a bad guy, he would've left her to burn and die. That's not who Toby is. He reached the front of the driveway and saw five girls running away from the burning garage. It's Alison and her friends. Of course, they had something to do with it._

 _After getting Jenna to safety, sirens could be heard in the distance. The Franks who live next door called 911. While the firefighters worked on getting the fire out, a little blonde girl came over to talk to Toby. Alison Dilaurentis stood in front of him with her icy glare and curled, smirked lip. Not an ounce of guilt settled in her voice. She's forcing him to tell the police that he caused this fire. No way was he about to tell them that! Then Alison pulled the blackmail card. She finally got him to comply. Though he never really agreed to it, he was left with no choice._

 _Before Alison could say anything else to him, another girl walked over. It was Spencer Hastings. She said nothing when she saw Alison there yelling at him. She looked stunned, but did or said nothing. Alison stormed toward her friend and tugged her away from the scene before anyone could see them. Toby stood there with his mouth hung open. They're really just going to walk away and leave him to take the fall for this? He spoke to the police and they actually bought that he did this. Officer Barry put Toby in handcuffs and drove him off to the police station for more questioning. The sight of Spencer Hastings sneaking a peek of him being driven away is the last thing he remembers seeing._

Knock knock. Spencer Hastings stood in the doorway dressed in the same clothes she wore this morning. A white blouse with a blue jacket and black pants. Her hair was kind of a mess. Like she hasn't brushed it for a couple days. Her makeup was faded and smeared around her eyes like she was crying earlier. Dr. Royal stood behind her and said something to her. Spencer nodded then Dr. Royal left them alone. She stepped into the room more and stood a foot away from Toby's bed. She could barely get herself to look him in the eye.

"Hi," he said.

Her lips parted and she mumbled a weak, "hi."

"I'm sorry for snapping," he sounded a bit awkward when he spoke. It reminded Spencer of the way he was when they had their first conversation. It almost made her want to cry. Toby came such a long way from the shy boy he used to be. She's so proud of the man he became and now it's like he's back to that scared kid she met several years ago.

She shrugged, "it's okay."

"I just… I guess since I have amnesia, I don't remember us ever being friends."

Spencer bit her lip and shifted her foot forward, "so what do you remember?"

Toby shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds. He opened them again.

"Just being fifteen and my garage catching on fire."

"Nine years," Spencer whispered to herself.

"What?" Toby looked at her.

She looked at him, "nine years. That was nine years ago."

"Yeah," he took a deep breath. "I lost nine years. It feels like I jumped into the backseat of a time machine cop car then woke up here."

"You remember everything from that night?"

Toby wanted to roll his eyes, "I didn't tell the doctors anything."

She stepped closer to the bed, "I don't care about _that_. Do you remember everything about your life before then?"

"Yeah pretty much everything. I remember that my mother's gone, my dad got remarried, and Jenna…" He stopped. Toby's not sure how much Spencer really knows about that part of his life. Did what Jenna did to him ever get out? Toby's still not one-hundred percent certain Spencer's telling the truth.

"I know," she answered like she could read his mind.

Toby looked at her, "you told me when I woke up that you were a friend of mine. We became close?"

"Yeah," Spencer smiled a tiny smile. "Closer than you'd believe."

For some odd known reason, Toby wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that he wasn't a lonely loser his whole life. He wanted to believe that he had made at least one friend in his lifetime. Even if that friend is one he'd ever expect being friends with. The world is full of surprises. Not only did he make a friend in the past nine years, he got a fiance? What has happened to him these last nine years? If Yvonne is the one he's supposebly engaged to, why is he sensing a much closer connection with Spencer? Just as Toby was about to ask his next question, Dr. Royal came in the room.

"How are we feeling?"

"Okay," Toby mumbled. "Still a bit confused."

Dr. Royal smiled, "that's normal. Listen, to help your memory return, I think it might be wise to keep somebody who knew you in your past life. Someone who was there before and after the memories you remember."

"The only person I can think of is my dad," Toby said.

"I haven't been able to connect your dad or much of anyone from your family," Dr. Royal said.

"His family's in Philly," Spencer said. Who could help him out now? There's no way Toby wants Jenna to be here. That options is completely off the table.

"Why don't you stay with him?" Dr. Royal said.

"Me?" She asked.

Dr. Royal nodded, "yeah, you seem to know Toby pretty well. You know about his past and you were two friends who stayed in touch. I think he could really use you to help him patch all the missing pieces together."

"I would do it but," Spencer paused to look at Toby. She wasn't sure how comfortable he would be to have her around right now.

"She can stay," Toby told the doctor. Spencer looked at him shocked. Toby just shrugged.

"If I'm going to need help filling in those gaps, I'll need someone who can give me honest answers. Even though I can't remember, I am getting a sense that we were at some point very close."

"Yeah, okay," Spencer nodded at the doctor. "Anything to help him."

"Great," Dr. Royal said. "You won't have to stay with him 24/7, just be here for him to help him replay those memories. Fill him in on stuff and see if that will spark his memories. One spark can spread a whole fire."

Spencer was thrilled by the idea of being able to stay with Toby. She still feels bad though because Toby feels like he doesn't know her that well. In his mind, she's the girl who let Alison get away with blackmailing him tonight. Who knows how much she can tell him without putting him at risk? Who knows how much he'll even believe? She talked with Toby for a few more minutes before deciding to go home to take a shower, get something to eat, and get some rest. Emily said she'd stay the night at the hospital and promised to keep a low-profile. Spencer knows that Emily is also a friend of Toby's and she'll want to see him soon. Spencer promised she'd warm him up to that soon. In the meantime, all of the girls agreed to make sure that other outside character's should not go anywhere near Toby. If someone like Jenna would visit him, she'd just fill his head with false memories.

To keep a close eye on him, the doctors want to keep Toby in the hospital for a little bit longer. They would like to keep him until he gets his memories back, but if he get's better physically, he could go home. In the end, it will be his choice if he wants to stay longer. At this point, he's just staying so the doctors can keep an eye on his injuries. At the end of the month, that's when they'll make the decision about discharging him.

Tuesday evening rolled around and Spencer showed up at the hospital. Toby was moved out of the ICU and into a more comfortable room. Instead of having to lay in bed all day, Toby can get up and move around. Spencer turned up in his doorway with her blue cast around her wrist. She seemed more put together today. Not the way she looked when he first saw her when he woke up. Her hair was in perfect brown waves and Toby's just now noticing the bangs. That cream colored sweater looks great on her. Toby's too shy to admit it, but Spencer's killing it in those jeans.

"One thing I do remember is you never seem to go anywhere without coffee in your hand," Toby noted that the second Spencer walked through the door.

She simply smiled at the coffee tray she held in her hands. There's two cups there. One extra large black with two pumps of cream and sugar. A medium coffee with cream and sugar along with a brown paper bag with a plastic container of cronuts.

"I know you're a caffeine addict but don't you think this is a bit extreme."

"I didn't come here to discuss my problem with caffeine."

"At least you admit you have one. You have an extra large and a medium. What's the medium for? In case the large doesn't hype you up enough?"

She rolled her eyes and held out the medium, "slow your role, caffeine police, the medium is yours."

Toby eyed her suspiciously. He then narrowed his eyes at the cup in her hand. Spencer sighed and forced the cup into his hand.

"It's not poisoned."

"I wasn't even thinking that," he admitted. "I just didn't think you knew how I took coffee."

Spencer noticed how he flinched a bit when he took a drink. He held the cup away from his face and coughed a little.

"Oh my god."

She laughed, "I forgot you're not ready for the strong stuff just yet. When I met you, you started out with heavy on the cream. After time, you just got used to my strong coffee."

"Just that one sip could wake up an army," Toby said.

Spencer smiled and set the coffee tray on the table by his bed. She opened the paper bag and took out the container of cronuts. Toby saw the label and read it out loud.

"Cronuts, do I like cronuts? I don't remember ever having them."

"Actually, you think they're disgusting, but you ate them anyway because I once showed up to your loft with these and you tried one. It was actually pretty funny."

"What are they?" He asked.

"It's a half donut, half croissant and all trans-fat."

"Wow," he said. "That sounds absolutely disgusting." Spencer chuckled.

"Are you allowed to be bringing me all this stuff?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, but you did the same for me once."

Toby sighed, "Spencer, you keep talking about all these memories we had. They all sound great but they just don't seem real to me because I can't remember any of them."

She looked at him and her face fell, "I know. I'm sorry. I just… Want you to remember

"Alright," Toby said. "If we're as close as you say we are, answer some things for me. Why did you let Alison send me away?"

Spencer froze and thought hard about her answer. There are some things she just can't give away to him. Not yet anyway. She can't say anything that would hurt his trust towards her. If she told him about -A and everything with that, he might not believe her.

"Honestly," she spoke, answering a question that she too has thought about for a long time. She shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. "Even I haven't found an answer to why. It all happened so fast, you know? One minute everything was normal then the next thing I know, I'm with the other girls running away from a burning building. It was terrifying. I got so scared. Then when I saw Alison talking to you, I just froze and didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure what was being said. Alison pulled me away from the scene and that was the end of that. I knew it was wrong, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew deep down I didn't want to, but I did."

When Spencer looked at Toby, he seemed a bit lost. She made a sound that sound like a cross between a laugh and a cough.

"I know that probably doesn't make any sense."

"No," he disagreed. "It makes more sense than anything else you've told me today."

"I can't begin to understand how hard and confusing this all is for you," she said. "I do however know what it's like to forget things. It's like falling asleep in one place and waking up in a completely different period of time."

Toby nodded, "yeah, that's what it feels like. I was fifteen getting ready to go to reform school and suddenly I'm a twenty-five-year old police officer with a fiance and friends? That just doesn't seem possible. Not to me."

"A lot of things have happened that you wouldn't believe," she told him. "And there are a lot of things that have happened that I wish hadn't."

"Things like what?"

Spencer shook her head, "nope, you're not ready for that part yet. Baby steps, remember?"

He curved his lip into a half smile, "Were you always this bossy and stubborn?"

She too smiled, "more than."

Before getting the chance to talk about anything else, a message popped up on Spencer's phone. She took a look at it and it said **Clue him in about me, he won't have a clue about you. A.D.** Spencer stared blankly at the message and wasn't sure how to react. It really dawned on her that Toby has no clue about A.D. He probably doesn't even remember any of the other A's. Spencer tossed her phone in her bag and picked it up off the chair.

"I should get going."

"Is everything okay?" Toby asked.

"Yeah," she faked a smile. "That was my mom, Um, she wants my help preparing for this interview she has this evening. I'll uh be back tomorrow."

She left the room fast before Toby could even get a word out. When she reached the parking lot to where her car's parked, she sent a text to the girls to meet up at the Brew to talk about the text.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter was a little dual and I know that. I promise, the next one will be a little bit more exciting. I thought since the first two chapters I posted were sad, I'd make this one not as depressing. Don't think the drama is over. There will be some drama, but I promise everything will work out according to plan. If you've read any of my other stories then you know how I write. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Keep a look out for my next update and as always, leave a comment in the reviews. (:**


	4. Chapter 4: New Attitude

**This chapter is going to be short but there's a semi-cute Spoby scene towards the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 New Attitude**

Getting coffee late at night isn't always the smartest thing to do. Especially when you have an early day ahead of you with a lot to do. Then again, it's helpful to the people who tend not to get a lot of sleep at night. The ones who ditch sleep to do research. When Emily got off from work she made time to meet Spencer at the Brew with the rest of the girls.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Emily took a seat in the armchair closest to the couch. She looked at Spencer, "hey I thought you were staying with Toby tonight."

"I'm going back it's just I wanted to show you guys something," she said.

"Did you get a text from A.D?" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded and showed them the text. They each took a turn reading the text and gasped. **Clue Toby in about me, he won't have a clue about you. - A.D.**

"What does A.D mean by this?" Emily asked. "If you clue Toby in about me, he won't have a clue about you."

Spencer put her phone on the table, "it can mean many things. One being if I tell Toby about A.D, they'll kill me or worse, they'll kill him."

"If they kill you and Toby would happen to get his memories back…" Aria trailed off.

"Can we please not go there," Hanna said. "I don't want to think about any more people ending up in body bags or buried somewhere in the woods."

"Does Toby know who we are?" Alison asked.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "With all do respect Ali, I think it would be best if you keep your distance for now. You know since the last thing he remembers is you blackmailing him."

Alison nodded, "of course."

"When do you think Toby will remember?" Emily asked.

Spencer shrugged, "I'm not sure. Dr. Royal said it might not be for a few months. He also said if he does get his memories back, there's a possibility he won't remember everything."

"He better remember everything," Hanna said. "He's the only officer we've got on the inside."

Spencer glared at Hanna, "could you be any more insensitive? This isn't about you or any of us. This is about Toby getting better for himself."

"Okay, sorry," she rolled her eyes.

"It's getting late," Emily stood up.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed.

Hanna announced that she was leaving too. She collected her empty cup, tossed it in a nearby trash can, and walked out the door. Emily waited for Alison to get ready since she's staying with her tonight. They said their goodbyes to Spencer and Aria then left. Aria stayed back with Spencer for an extra few minutes. Spencer gave Aria a half smile before reaching for her empty cup.

"Can I take that for you?"

"Sure." Spencer stood up from her seat and walked over to the trashcan. Aria got up and followed closely behind her.

"So you're going back to sit by Toby's side all night," Aria said.

Spencer shrugged, "I'll just be in the waiting room keeping a lookout for A.D or worse, Jenna."

"If you want I can wait at the hospital with you."

"No, um, thank you, but that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? You might get tired and might need an extra eye there."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. Right now, I'm the only one Toby's leaning towards trusting. I don't want to say or do anything that could ruin that."

"What do you think will happen when he get's his memories back?" Aria asked. "Do you think he'll remember what you told him before the accident?"

"Remember be telling him what?"

Aria sighed and tilted her head, "Come on Spencer. You know what I'm talking about. Before the crash, you told Toby you loved him."

"Yeah, I meant that I loved him like a friend. Come on you know that."

"Psh," Aria faked a laugh. "Do not even try pulling the friend card, please. What did you think would happen when you told him? Did you think he'd break his engagement for you? Toby's about to get married, Spencer. The more time Toby spends with you now, the more he'll push Yvonne away. Yvonne is his fiancee now. She should be the one watching him, Spencer. You're trying to jump into bed with an engaged man."

Spencer snapped, "oh, that's rich coming from the woman who jumped into bed with another man when she had a boyfriend at the time."

Aria closed her eyes for a second to think about her next line. Maybe she had gone too far with the judging.

"Sorry," Spencer apologized.

Aria opened her eyes again and smiled, "it's okay. You're right I have no room to judge."

Spencer twisted her bottom lip, "look I'm not doing this to jump into bed with Toby. I'm doing this because I want him to get better. Toby's my friend and even if he doesn't remember, I promised I'd always be there for him."

"Okay," Aria said. "If that's what you say you're doing, I believe you. You do love him, though, don't you?"

Spencer looked towards the ground and sighed, "it doesn't matter. Like you just said, Toby's an engaged man."

"What if because Toby lost all his memories from before, it causes a repeat in history."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm just wondering what if Toby falls in love with you again."

"Aria that's crazy," Spencer laughed. "I'm not the same person I was back then. The chances of Toby falling in love with me again are one in a million."

Aria smiled, "I think I'll take my chances on that one."

Spencer huffed a laugh and said, "goodbye."

Aria laughed too, "bye."

* * *

"I'm Sara Sheperd here today covering the story of a car crash that took place just a couples weeks ago. The crash took place right here in Rosewood. The Phillip's daughter's fiance was riding in the car with the Hastings youngest daughter when their car was hit suddenly and almost spun off the road. Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh were the two victims reported in the crash. Spencer Hastings was left with a broken wrist and a few bruises that are healing nicely. As for Toby Cavanaugh, he laid silent in a coma before waking up three days later with amnesia. Veronica Hastings, who was just elected as a state senator, has wished the best to Mr. Cavanaugh and his family. The Phillips family seem to be holding on strong. Today, Yvonne Phillip's is here to speak with us on how she's dealing with her fiance's amnesia."

The camera zoomed out on a lounge area with the interviewer sitting in one blue chair and Yvonne in the other chair. Yvonne sat innocently in her chair with her leg crossed over the other and her hands folded nicely on top. Her dark brown hair hung to one side in silky waves. Her smile was enough to fool the world.

"Thank you for being with us today," Sara said.

Yvonne continued to smile politely, "thanks so much for having me."

"All of us here just want to start off with how sorry we are for what happened to your fiance. We can't begin to understand how hard this is for you."

"Thank you so much. It's been hard to put up a strong front, but that's all we can really do right now. Toby's working through this hard time and his family's working through it. I'm working through it. I think we all are working through this together."

"Who has been your biggest support system through all of this?"

"Definitely my mother," Yvonne said. "Yeah, you know my mother has just been amazing these past few weeks. Since we heard about the accident, she's been doing everything in her power to be there for me through this difficult time. We're all healing together."

"How are you holding up with everything?"

"It's hard you know. It's hard to just watch somebody you love to slip away from you when they're right in front of you. Toby's here, I can see him, and feel him, but it's not him. I just feel lost in this whole thing. But, I'm putting my game face on and showing no tears. I'm not going to show weakness now. I'm moving along fine and staying strong. That's the Phillips way."

"You are a true inspiration," Sara said. "You're strength through all of this is just truly inspiring. How do you feel about Veronica Hastings winning the election."

Yvonne put on her fakest smile, "I can't say that I wasn't bummed my mother didn't win, but it was the people's choice. I wonder if it's too late to call for a recount."

Before more could be shown on the screen, the television got switched off and the screen went black. Spencer actually missed most of Yvonne's interview since she was so busy rolling her eyes at everything that girl was saying. How dare she make Toby's accident all about her. Spencer stood up from her couch, with her empty coffee cup in hand and headed for her kitchen. How can Yvonne be so okay with doing all these interviews? That girl has done three in the last two weeks. Spencer has been stopped on the street many times and was asked a bunch of questions, but she responded with no comment each time. She's not going to turn their accident into entertainment hour for the News. Especially when Toby has no idea what's going on.

After showering and fixing up an outfit for the day, Spencer went to the hospital. When she got there, Hanna was sitting in a chair outside Toby's room. She was reading a magazine while drinking her coffee. Things are still weird between them, but they're coming around to being friends again. Spencer really appreciates Hanna taking her shift watching Toby for the night.

"Hey," Spencer stopped in front of Hanna.

Hanna folded up the magazine and stood up, "hey."

"How is he?"

"He's fine," Hanna said. "Nobody else came or tried to sneak into see him. Toby slept through the night and now he's waiting for breakfast. And don't worry, he didn't see me. I made sure to keep myself hidden."

Spencer nodded, "okay, good. Have the doctor's said anything new?"

"No, but Dr. Royal did say Toby still has no memory of the accident."

"Right," Spencer clicked her tongue. "Well, I'll take it over from here. Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"Um, no actually somebody else stayed with me tonight and is taking me home."

"Oh," Spencer said, already knowing who that somebody is.

Hanna bit her lip, "you know he's here if you want to talk to…"

"I don't," Spencer said rather quickly. "You guys can just go ahead."

"Okay, well, I better go then." Hanna started walking.

"Hey, Han?"

Hanna turned around, "yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with Toby."

Hanna smiled softly, "of course and don't worry Spence, he's going to remember."

"Thanks."

Hanna turned away from Spencer towards the elevator. Spencer stood outside Toby's room for a minute. She took out her phone real quick to check for any messages from A.D. There weren't any on her phone. Just when she thought she had nothing to worry about, she stepped into Toby's room that was empty. That's strange. He was just in here a minute ago. His bed sheets are wrinkled like he just got out of them. In the corner of the room, Spencer noticed the food tray that the nurse usually brings in. For some reason, she felt something fishy going on. Spencer walked over to the tray and removed the cover over his plate. There were some scrambled eggs on the plate, two sausage patties, and a small fruit bowl filled with strawberries. That wasn't the only thing on his tray. There was a note. **Scrambled eggs won't help your scrambled memories. - A.D.** Gasping, Spencer ripped the note right off the plate and stuck it in her purse. She then grabbed the plate of food and began walking it over to the trash can next to a sink.

"Are you stealing my breakfast?" A voice caught her off guard.

Spencer spun around with the plate still pressed between her two hands. She stood there with her mouth hanging open. Toby had just stepped out of the bathroom with some gray sweatpants and… No shirt.

"Um, uh, no?" She said like it was a question.

Toby's lip curved up into a smirk as he walked towards her. "You know if you wanted some eggs, all you had to do was ask." He reached for the plate and she held it away from him. Toby looked at her with confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she huffed a laugh and passed the plate over to him. "I was just messing around is all."

Toby held the plate and looked down at his flat stomach. He then looked back at her and arched his right eye at her. He smiled.

"Is this you trying to tell me I'm getting fat?"

"What," she laughed. "No, of course not. You're not fat. You're perfect. I mean look at you. You've got a perfect body build right here." She didn't realize she touched his abs until she felt a warming sensation in the palm of her hand. She pulled her hand away from him as her cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.

"I mean no, you're not fat."

"You're so weird, Spencer."

Toby meant it as a joke, but it came out as a quiet mumble. He brushed past her to set the plate back on the tray. He then reached for the white shirt at the end of his bed and put it on. Earlier this week, Spencer had stopped by Toby's trailer to pick him up a few changes of clothes. That way he won't have to walk around in that city hospital gown. Toby sat down on the edge of his bed and Spencer stayed standing.

"Hey, did I see you talking to Hanna earlier?"

"What?"

"Hanna," he said. "I thought I saw you outside talking to Hanna. She looks different."

"Oh," Spencer took a seat on the couch. "Yeah, um she knew that I've been coming here a lot and wanted to see how you were doing."

Again, Toby looked confused, "Hanna Marin asked how I was doing?"

"Yeah, to be honest, all the girls have asked how you're doing. Especially Emily."

"Emily asked about me too? Spencer, I'm confused. Did all of you become my friends or something?"

Spencer hesitated before nodding, "yeah kind of. You and Emily developed a pretty good friendship. You and Alison never became friends, but you learned how to live in the same town without killing each other."

"Yeah, I doubt I'd ever be friends with _that_ girl."

"Remember I told you things are different now and a lot of us have changed over the years," she told him.

"I know, but still. If what you told me was true..."

Spencer nodded in understanding. In the past, Spencer had tried pushing Toby to be civil with Alison. He agreed to try being polite to her, but couldn't promise he'd ever be her friend. She accepted that. If Spencer were being honest and he happened to be in Toby's shoes through everything, she probably wouldn't agree to be Alison's friend either. Even though Toby never wanted anything to do with Alison, he always made an effort to try for Spencer's sake.

"Spencer I…" Toby started. "I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Last night I found this in my room."

Toby took out a polaroid picture from his pocket and showed it to her. Spencer nearly fell off her chair when she took a look. It was a picture of the two of them together at prom. They were both dressed up and holding each other close as they danced. Spencer had her arms wrapped around Toby's shoulders and his were holding her waist. Someone… More like A.D. snuck a picture of them in his room. Down below the picture, someone had written **Last Dance. Last kiss. -A.D.**

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! What's going to happen now that Toby saw a picture of them from the past? Will he remember? Wlll he know about A? What will Spencer say? You'll find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment in the reviews and keep a look out for the next chapter. More juicy stuff is coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deep End

**Chapter 5 Deep End**

Alison spent the whole day going around town with Emily. They went shopping at a local shopping center in town. After shopping a little, they got coffee from the brew. Being able to just spend the day with Emily and relax is something Alison hasn't gotten to do in a long time. She's missed it. She misses being able to relax and not have to worry about anything. Most of all, she missed Emily.

They got back to Alison's house later that afternoon. Both of them had some shopping bags full of new clothes. Emily took the bags from Alison and set them on the couch while Alison went into the kitchen to put water on the stove. Emily came back in the kitchen and took a seat at the table. All day, Emily's been checking her phone for texts or a call from Spencer. She's waiting for updates on how Toby's doing. Also, this was the day Spencer was supposed to warm Toby up to Emily being his friend. Emily's been wanting to see him and talk to him face to face, and not just through Spencer.

"Em stop looking at your phone," Alison said.

Emily pulled her hand away from her phone and stared at Alison. Alison had her back turned to Emily and she was getting two mugs down from the covert. She wondered how Alison knew she was looking at her phone if she wasn't even looking. The water finished boiling and Alison poured water into the two mugs. She then carried them over to the table Emily sat at and sat down with her.

"Spencer will call when she gets more news," Alison said, reaching for a packet of sugar.

Emily stirred her tea and sighed, "I just feel so helpless. I wish there's something I could do to help him. I know Spencer's there, but I can't imagine how hard it is for her to look at Toby and know that he doesn't remember any of their history together."

"It sucks," Alison said. "But Spencer's strong and so is Toby. How are you handling it? Toby is your friend."

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I wish I could talk to him. I want to do something to help him remember who his friends are. I want him to remember who he loves."

"You want him to remember Yvonne?" Emily gave Alison a look knowing damn well that's not who she was referring too. She turned away.

"I just can't imagine living in a time where I'd forget who I love."

"And who do you love?" Alison asked shyly.

Emily looked up at Alison. A chill or something went down Alison's spine. She took a deep breath and smiled back at Emily. Emily returned the smile and reached across the table for her hand.

"Em," Alison started. "I want you to know that I could never ever forget about you."

"I could never ever forget about you either."

They shared a cutesy smile then went back to stirring and sipping their tea. While drinking tea, they had soft jazz music playing in the background. It was gentle and soothing. It helps make the atmosphere more comfortable for them. After finishing her tea, Alison stood up from the table.

"I remember when I was the little girl I would listen to this song all the time," she recalled. "Whenever I was having a bad day I'd just sit in my room and play this kind of music. I love all kinds, but there's just something about jazz that's soothing. It helps me relax. Sometimes I would even dance around my room," she laughed.

Her smile faded and her face held a dreamy expression. Alison looked at Emily and said, "Do you want to dance with me?"

Emily looked up, "what?"

A smile returned to Alison's face. She extended her arm out for Emily to take her hand. Emily rose to her feet and put her hands on Alison so they could dance. They swayed together slowly to the music. Alison leaned her head forward and rested it on Emily's shoulder. Emily tightened her grip around Alison and buried her face into her hair. The song ended and a new one began playing. Alison pulled her head away from Emily's shoulder and looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes glistened in the light. They stared back at each other feeling a magnetic pull between them. Emily brushed Alison's hair back and started leaning in. Alison began to lean into. Their lips were close to touching when there was a sudden knock at the door. Both of them took a step back. Alison cleared her throat.

"Um, I better…"

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

Alison walked to the door and answered it. As soon as the door opened, Aria and Hanna rushed inside looking shocked.

"Guys what's going on?" Emily asked.

"Hanna and I were walking around town today when we say something interesting," Aria explained. "Show them, Han."

Hanna lit up her phone screen and showed them what's on her phone. Alison and Emily took a look at the photo and gasped.

"Is this real?" Alison asked.

"Yeah," Hanna said. "It happened today and who knows how long it's been going on."

"We have to show this to Spencer," Emily said. "She's going to want to see this."

Across town, in Rosewood Day Hospital room 220, Spencer stood staring at the photo of her and Toby at prom. The way they were looking at each other is obvious to anyone who looks at it. They were in love. The moment captured in this photo was special. Toby clearly has no memory of this along with the million other memories they had together. That makes it even worse. Would he believe her if Spencer told him they went as far as dating? Not just dating, but being in love? He has trouble believing they were close friends.

"Where did you find this?" Spencer asked.

"One of the nurses handed me an envelope that somebody dropped off at the front desk for me. Is this us?"

Spencer bit her lip, "yeah."

"When was this picture taken?"

"On the night of senior prom."

"We went to prom together?"

"Yeah."

"Spencer," Toby sighed. "I don't understand what's going on here. First, you told me that we were close friends in high school and then I get this picture of us at prom. Is there something you're not telling me?"

How is she supposed to explain this all to him without giving away anything that could put him at risk? There's not really much she can say.

"Toby the only thing you need to know is that you have to trust me," Spencer said.

"Trust you," his eyes widened. "Spencer how can I trust you when I barely know who you are. Then suddenly I get this picture of us from high school? What is this?"

She raised her voice, "it's nothing."

"Nothing?" He questioned.

Spencer sighed and calmed herself, "it's nothing you should worry about. It's just a picture that a friend of mine took on the night of our senior prom. I didn't have anyone to go with so we ended up going together."

"So, we went to prom as friends?" He asked. When she didn't answer right away, Toby got frustrated.

"Spencer just tell me the truth. In high school were we just friends?"

Her mouth hung open and one word slipped loosely off her lips, "no."

Toby shook his head in shock. Out of everything Spencer's told him these past two weeks, he can't bring himself to believe her. First, she tells them they were friends and now she's hinting that they may have been more than that. What is the truth? Another question came to mind.

"Who is A.D?"

"I have no idea," Spencer said honestly.

"Is it Alison Dilaurentis?"

"What? No, it's nobody. It's nothing you should be concerned about."

"You're leaving something out," Toby pressed. "Why? Is there something you're not telling me because you really don't trust me? Are you here to help me get better or spy on me?"

"Toby that is not what's going on at all I swear."

"You're here every day. You're trying to hide things from my past that I don't remember. I got a message from someone signing as A.D. and you're trying to pull it off as a no big deal. I just caught you trying to sneak my tray out of here without me noticing. You have your friends outside my room watching me at night when you're not here. Why are you doing all of this?"

"I'm just trying to keep you out of my own messed up drama."

"So you're saying whatever you're hiding has to do with you? Not me?"

She nodded, "yeah. What I'm hiding is just my messed up life that I'm trying to keep you out of. I don't want you getting hurt by what's going on so that's why I'm being so protective."

Toby pinched his brow, "none of this makes any sense."

"I know," Spencer whispered, folding her arms. "And I'm not making it any easier for you."

"Well," he sighed stepping closer to her, but not close enough for them to touch. "You are trying to help me regain my memory. Even though with everything else, I still don't remember. Me pushing you to tell me everything won't help. Especially when the doctors warned me to take it easy. I'm the one making things harder."

"You're not making things harder. You're just curious," Spencer shrugged and smiled softly. "That's who you are. That's also like me."

"Spencer, why didn't you tell me we went to prom together?"

She faked a smile and shrugged again, "I didn't think it would matter much if I told you."

"I just don't think it's fair that you have all these great memories about us and I don't. Even if you told a funny story about us, I wouldn't be able to laugh because I have no memory of it." Toby took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"It really sucks because all those stories sound amazing."

"They're not just stories Toby," Spencer took a step forward. She hovered over him and he looked up at her from the bed.

"They really happened. I really did tutor you in French. We did use to spend our afternoons talking about literature, movies, and good music. We spent a lot of late nights just being around each other. We shared secrets. We told each other everything. You even made friends with my friends. Life got better. Some things were hard, but it was better having you there with me."

"I wish I could remember all of that. I wish that I could remember being happy and being surrounded by people who care, but I don't. The last thing I remember was being hated, alone, and used like a toy. I…"

Spencer moved to take a seat next to him on the bed, "and believe me I'd do anything to give those memories back to you. The good and the bad, because even though the bad sucks, the good won't make sense without them."

"Spencer I need you to elaborate on one thing for me. Can you do that?" Toby asked. She was hesitant but nodded yes.

"When I asked you if all we were at one point was just friends, you said no. What did you mean by that answer?"

For some reason, Spencer felt herself go shy like a thirteen-year-old girl. Why hasn't she told him about them? That's a good question that she could give a hundred answers to, but none of them will make sense. Maybe it's because there's the possibility of him not believing it. How could he not believe her after seeing the prom photo? There's always the chance of photoshop. Maybe the reason Spencer hasn't told him about their real history is because part of it hurts. It hurts to look back on the relationship they had and looking back on how happy they were. Toby was ready to give up everything for her and she gave it all away. Why had she done it at the time? Didn't she love him? Of course, she did. Maybe that's why she was strong enough to let him go. To give him a chance to be happy with what he wants for once. That's something Toby's never gotten to do. Now, looking back, Spencer wishes she had taken him up on his offer. She wishes she never let him go. But it's too late for that now. Memory or no memory, Toby's engaged to someone who's not her. Even if he wasn't engaged, how would things work? There's still the high chance of Spencer going to prison.

"The truth is…"

Before she could get the words out to begin her explanation, her phone beeped. Spencer closed her mouth and took a peek at her phone. **We need to talk ASAP. -Emily.** As always, they pick the worse time to text her. It better be important.

"I have to go."

"Go," Toby's eyes followed her as she rose to her feet. "You were just about to tell me…"

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll come back tonight and explain everything that I can."

He slapped his hands to his side, "everything you can great."

She sighed, "I really am sorry. I'll see you tonight."

"Are you sure you're coming back or are is Emily going to stand on guard duty."

"Toby… I just need you to trust me here. Can you do that?"

Toby took a deep breath then nodded. Spencer whispered okay before rushing out the door.

Spencer was given specific instructions to meet the girls at the Radley Hotel. They were all seated at a table together. She straightened herself up and walked to join them at the table.

"This better be important," she said.

"It is," Emily commented.

"Hanna and I were out around town today when we saw Marco having a little someone tangled around him," Aria said.

Spencer looked between them all waiting for the punch line, "so?"

"So," Emily repeated. "We thought you'd want to know."

"Guys," Spencer sighed, cupping her hands together. "That was a one-time thing that happened when I was drunk. I really don't care who Marco was with. This was not important enough to…"

"There's more," Emily said.

"You may not care that he was with someone, but you might care who he was with," Alison said.

Again, Spencer looked between all of them, "who was he with?"

Emily gave Hanna a look and Aria gave her a nudge. Hanna took out her phone, pulled up the picture, then slid her phone across the table to show Spencer. Eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw the picture. Spencer actually had to pick up the phone and hold it close to her face so she could analyze what's on the phone.

"What in the world," Spencer pulled the phone away from her face and looked at all of them. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah," Aria said. "Hanna and I saw that today and took a picture. I'm so sorry Spencer."

Spencer leaned back in her chair and rested her elbow on the side, "why would she do this? Is this supposed to be payback?"

Hanna shrugged, "I don't know."

"What are you thinking right now, Spence?" Alison asked.

She reached for her purse like she was ready to leave, "I just really want to talk to Toby right now about everything. For the past few days I haven't been able to tell him about any of this and I could really use his thoughts on this right now. I miss him," she began to cry.

"Spence," Emily grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Spencer sniffled. "Before I came to meet you all, I was going to tell Toby about our history. I was going to tell him everything about us."

"Are you sure he's ready to hear that?" Aria asked.

"No," she laughed, cried. "But I need him to remember. I think what I need to do is collect everything from our relationship and tell him. Maybe that is what will help him remember. The only picture's he's seen is us hanging out and having lunch."

"You should try kissing him," Hanna said. "See if that jogs his memory."

"I think showing him pictures of you guys is a great idea," Aria said.

"It's too bad you don't still have that scrabble board. I'm sure he could really use that too," Emily said.

Spencer shook her head, "I don't even know what happened to that thing. I don't know if Toby kept anything about us. As for me," she faked a laugh. "I kept pretty much everything."

"You should go talk to him now," Hanna encouraged. "Don't forget to bring up what we showed you. It may hurt but he deserves to know."

"Yeah, you're right." Spencer stood up. "I'm going to go talk to him now."

"And hey," Alison called after her. "If the picture thing doesn't work, you can always try Hanna's suggestion."

Alison gave her a wink and Spencer just smiled. She turned away from them and started her journey out to her car. When she hit the pavement, Spencer stuck her hand inside her purse trying to locate her phone. She had trouble finding it in the dark. Sighing, Spencer stopped walking and moved her hand all around her purse. While she was busy looking for her phone, two headlights came speeding towards her. Spencer looked up at the last second. Her eyes went wide like a deer getting caught in the headlights. Before her mind and body had a chance to react, she felt the car slam hard into her side, sweeping her off of her feet. Her vision blurred as she toppled over the hood of the car and flew off of it, landing hard on the concrete ground. Her ears could hear the car screeching away from the scene. Her mind began to twirl as her eyes grew heavy. Pretty soon, she couldn't bear to keep her eyelids open. As unconsciousness began to win over her body, some high pitched scream is the last thing her mind made out before everything went dark.

* * *

Time is running out and her patience is running thin. It's been almost three weeks and Toby still can't remember anything. How much longer is she supposed to just stay away? The more time his mind spends slipping, the farther away he grows from her. Everything was fine between the two before _she_ showed up again. Ever since that girl came back to town Toby's been dropping everything to run to her aid. Well, she's gotten tired of it. She would like things to go back to the way they were. She wants to find some way to get Spencer out of the picture. Then a brilliant idea struck her. She should just erase Toby's memory of her.

Yvonne drove slowly along the dirt road and pulled up into the driveway. She stepped out of the car and stared at the unfinished house. That's supposed to be their house. Toby needs to be getting it together. Yvonne stiffed a smile as she walked up the short walk to Toby's trailer. She used her own key to get in and began snooping around. Her engagement ring was still on the counter where she left it before walking out. Yvonne walked towards the bed and poked around. Where is that box of his? She knows damn well he didn't get rid of it. Toby getting his memories back might actually do more damage than good. Yvonne lifted the blanket up from the bed and found the box hidden under. A smile spread across her face as she reached to pick it up and set it on the bed. A key. Where would Toby hide the key? The dresser. Yvonne got up from the bed and opened the top dresser drawer. She looked around until she felt the little metal key touch her finger.

She walked back over to the box and unlocked it. As expected, the box was filled with loads of pictures. Some of them of his mother, some with Caleb on their fishing trip, and even some with his friend Emily. Most of the damn pictures in this box are of Spencer. Not one of them these pictures is Yvonne. Yvonne found what she was looking for and removed it from the box. A twisted smile came across her face as she thought out the next part of her plane.

A phone rang loudly on the front nurse's desk. The blonde nurse just sat there holding her head together with her hands refusing to answer. That damn thing had been ringing all day. It's giving her a headache. She was too distracted to notice the young woman walking past her. They hit the elevator button and road up to Toby's floor. When she stepped off, the lady took a deep breath and entered Toby's room. Toby heard the footsteps.

"Spence?" He asked with hope in his voice. "Is that you?"

The woman wanted to scream but kept her cool. Instead, she took a deep breath just like she learned to do in yoga. She faked a smile.

"No, baby, it's me."

Toby turned around and saw the young woman with dark hair and semi dark skin. Her glossy lips turned up into a heartfelt smile.

"Oh, it's you again," Toby said.

Yvonne could hear the disappointment in his voice. Nonetheless, she kept her cool and continued with a fake smile.

"I feel bad for not being here enough," she said. "I haven't done enough to help you regain your memory but I think I know some things that could help you remember us, and the love we have."

Toby had just noticed what Yvonne was holding in her hand. It looked like an old handmade scrabble board. His mind tried to register what it means, but he drew a blank.

"Scrabble was our thing," Yvonne told him. "This is what started our long-term relationship. To celebrate our first anniversary, I got this specially made for you to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Toby's eyes scanned over the board hoping to find some familiarity to it. He finally caught the engraved description on the side. **For T my safe place to land. Always your girl. -Y.**

* * *

 **Y as in whY did Marlene introduce this irrelevant character to the show! Whoops! Looks like I left you with not one, not two, but three major cliffhangers. You get to guess and wait on finding out what Hanna showed Spencer on her phone. Who hit Spencer with the car and will she survive? And lastly, what will happen between Toby and Yvonne? Leave your thoughts and theories in the reviews. I'd love to read them. Keep a look out for the next update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Plain Black and White

**Chapter 6 Plain Black and White**

The girls all giggled after hearing Alison's comment. Spencer gave them a smile before turning away from them to head to her car. The four girls stayed seated at the table drinking their half glasses of wine. They talked a little more about Toby and what's on the phone.

"Spencer forgot her phone," Alison noticed.

Emily saw Spencer's phone sitting on the table next to her empty water glass. She volunteered to run it to her while the other girls stayed to chat. A cool breeze hit Emily's face when she opened the door to the outside. She got to the end of the sidewalk when she heard a car speeding through the parking lot. Emily looked up just in time to see her best friend's body tumble over the hood of the car. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Spencer hit the ground of the parking lot and the car drove straight out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god," Emily screamed earning the attention of everyone around. "Spencer!"

Emily sprinted across the parking lot over to Spencer's limp body. Blood was draining out from her nose and her head was turned in an awkward place. Emily used her phone to call 911 even though five other people have already done it. A bunch of people started crowding around the scene. A few people saw what happened, but most of them didn't see what happened. Lots of whispers could be heard behind Emily's shoulder, but she tried to stay focused on Spencer. She wasn't sure if it was okay to move her head in anyway without risking any more damage to her frame.

"Em?" She heard Aria's voice.

Alison, Aria, and Hanna were in the middle of a conversation when they heard the whispers of everyone around them. They were talking about some accident that just occurred right outside. Some young woman got run down by a car in the parking lot. A bunch of people headed towards the door to hover. The three girls eyed each other before getting up and following some people outside. Aria lead them all through the crowd and saw Emily kneeling down by somebody's body.

"Em," Aria called to her.

Emily turned her body around to look at them. Her mascara was smeared due to the crying. Aria's eyes met Spencer's body that was lying still on the cold pavement. The three girls screeched at the sight.

"Spencer!" The three girls rushed to join Emily by Spencer's side. They all struggled to catch their breath as tears built up in their eyes.

"What happened?" Hanna asked, on the verge of tears.

"I don't know," Emily said. "A car came out of nowhere."

"Did somebody already call 911?" Alison asked.

"I did and so did a few other people."

"Oh god," Aria said, holding a hand over her mouth. "She's going to be okay, right? Please tell me she'll be okay."

Emily pressed two fingers against Spencer's neck. More tears spilled out of her eyes. She shook her head, trying to swallow over the huge lump in her throat.

"I'm struggling to find a pulse."

"Oh god," Alison sobbed.

The four girls hovered and cried together as they heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance. Here's to hoping that they're not too late and that they can save her.

All afternoon, Toby's been walking around his hospital room. He's trying his hardest to remember something. How has he gone two weeks walking around with an empty head? Will he have to spend the rest of his life missing eight years of his past? There's only one person who can fill in those blanks for him. She was just about to tell him everything too. He walked over to the window and stared at the dark purple sky. Faint footsteps walked up behind him and entered the room. They sounded lighter than usual.

"Spence?" He asked with hope in his voice. "Is that you?"

Yvonne woman wanted to shout, but kept her cool. Instead, she took a deep breath just like she learned to do in yoga. She faked a smile.

"No, baby, it's me."

Toby turned around and saw the young woman with dark hair and semi dark skin. Her glossy lips turned up into a heartfelt smile.

"Oh, it's you again," Toby said.

Yvonne could hear the disappointment in his voice. Nonetheless, she kept her cool and continued with a fake smile.

"I feel bad for not being here enough," she said. "I haven't done enough to help you regain your memory but I think I know somethings that could help you remember us, and the love we have."

Toby had just noticed what Yvonne was holding in her hand. It looked like an old hand made scrabble board. His mind tried to register what it means, but he drew a blank.

"Scrabble was our thing," Yvonne told him. "This is what started our long-term relationship. To celebrate our first anniversary, I got this specially made for you to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Toby's eyes scanned over the board hoping to find some familiarity to it. He finally caught the engraved description on the side. **For T my safe place to land. Always your girl. -Y.** Toby felt like there should be some sort of memory about them coming back to him, but there's not. He read over those words and couldn't piece it together. A part of him feels it does look familiar. Not just reading those words, but he feels like he's heard that before.

Yvonne faked a coughing noise to draw him back in. She set the board on the table next to the head of his bed. Toby hadn't brought himself to look Yvonne in the eye yet. He honestly feels like he has no clue who this woman is at all. But that board. That board she just showed him. It feels familiar.

"I know you can't remember," Yvonne said. "But we got engaged a few weeks ago and it was the highlight of my life. Our families got together and we celebrated our engagement together. We had so many wonderful memories together."

Toby shook his head, "I can't listen to this."

"Toby, wait please," she followed him over to the window. "You love me. Just come here and look at me."

Toby turned half way around and Yvonne was right there in front of him. They're eyes met. He half expected to feel something, but he just felt… empty. Before he could open his mouth to get a word out, Yvonne was wrapping her arms around him. Her lips touched his in what was supposed to be a romantic gesture. Her lips felt cold and sticky thanks to the lip gloss. It ended up giving him horrible flashes of those long, dark nights alone with Jenna. Toby forced himself away from her and dragged the back of his hand over his lips.

"I can't do this," Toby said.

Yvonne sighed and slapped her hands to her sides, "come on Toby…"

"No!" He shouted. "I-I can't remember anything and you showing up here to kiss me unexpectedly does not help that."

"I'm sorry I just want you to remember me."

Toby took a deep breath to calm down, "I think you should leave."

"Toby…"

"Please I can't do this right now. I feel like I'm talking to a stranger."

"I'm tired of waiting on the sidelines for you to get better," Yvonne said. "Whatever you need from me, I'm here to help you."

"I just want to be alone right now," he said. "Maybe come back tomorrow and we'll talk."

Yvonne nodded and smiled softly, "whatever you need."

She stepped up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She whispered a goodbye before walking out the door. Toby stood there for a moment just staring into space. He sighed and turned his head to look at the scrabble board. The more he stares at the thing, he gets a strong feeling inside. A feeling that scrabble board is important. That it means something to him. And those words. **For T my safe place to land. Always your girl.** Those words struck a nerve. Shouldn't everything be coming back to him? Toby walked over to the board and touched the wood edge. It felt nice and smooth. When he picked it up, he felt a jolt in his heart.

A walk is what he needs right now. Toby's been cooped up in this room long enough and he just needs to get out to walk around. The nurses told him he can leave his room as long as he doesn't leave the area of the hospital without an aid present. He walked along the hallway and a redheaded nurse nearly knocked him over when she rushed past him.

"What do we got?"

Toby looked up to see a handful of nurses crowding around something. Two doctors joined their side trying to squeeze in. Thanks to having to live in this hospital for two weeks, he's seen a lot going on around here. For some reason he felt curious as to what's going on. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any closure to the commotion, but he can sneak a peek. Toby peeked over the crowd of nurses from where he was standing. On the hospital gurney, he could see a young woman with brown hair lying still. Her eyes were closed and there was dried up blood under her nose. One of the doctors tried shining a bright light in front of her, but got no response. Toby felt his heart leap when his mind focused on who the doctors and nurses are working on.

"Spencer," her name rolled off his lips.

He watched the doctors and nurses checking for any kind of response. The redheaded nurse checked for a pulse while another checked for a heartbeat. The redheaded nurse shook her head.

"Her pulse is weak and dropping."

"Her heartbeat is slow too," a brunette nurse added.

"Alright," a middle aged doctor spoke. "Let's move her."

What the hell happened? Toby shook his head and barely noticed the sting in his eyes. Is he crying? The doctors and nurses rushed towards an elevator. They rolled past Toby so he was able to get a good look at the woman on the gurney. It is Spencer.

"Spencer."

It was like his heart spoke for him and his feet moved themselves forward. He wanted to follow them to stay updated on her status. A nurse with short blonde hair stepped out from behind the desk. Toby resisted against the nurse when she held a hand up against his chest.

"Sir, you can't be down here."

Toby ignored the nurse and watched the elevator doors open and the other doctors push Spencer inside. He moved to walk towards them, but the blonde nurse stopped him. Another female nurse with light brown hair came to assist.

"Please," he heard himself beg. His blue eyes blurred with tears for god knows why.

"Y-you have to help her."

"Sir," the brown haired nurse said. "You need to go back to your room and stay out of the way."

A male nurse joined the two female nurses to help them get Toby out of the way. Toby was there long enough to watch the doors to the elevator close leaving him to wonder what's going to happen. A couple tears slipped off his eyelashes and Spencer's name kept rolling off his tongue.

 _Puffs of white smoke filled the inside of the truck. Neither of the airbags deployed during the crash. If it weren't for their seatbelts, both of their bodies probably would be laid out across the hood of the truck. Consciousness started to come back to Toby who was seated in the front seat. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurred thanks to the smoke in the car. His lungs feel like they're on fire. He coughed several times trying to clear his airways. His chest felt tight and his body ached. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping to regain his vision._

 _Toby reopened his eyes and looked outside his window. He could see that the truck spun off the road and landed in a ditch on the side of the road. Another cough burned the back of his throat. Toby looked over at the passenger's seat and his mind immediately jumped into action. Spencer sat slumped over against the window. Her left arm hung out the right side window and half of her head hung out. The rest of her body was caught in the seat belt. Blood was running down her arm and blood was coming out of the side of her cheek. Her eyes were closed and her chest was barely moving._

" _Spencer," he coughed._

 _Toby reached to undo his seatbelt. He has to get himself out of the car so he can get Spencer out. If he could just move his arm back enough. After struggling for a bit, Toby undid his seatbelt. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the seat. He reached over in his seat to brush Spencer's hair out from around her neck._

" _Come on," he whispered while checking for a pulse. He found one but she's still unconscious._

" _Hold on, Spence. Hold on."_

 _He hissed in pain when he moved his body to open his door. It was jammed so Toby struggled to get the door open. Fresh hot tears spilled out of his eyes. If he doesn't get out now, he won't be able to get Spencer some help. He is not about to lose her because he was too weak. Toby reached through the window, trying to open the door from the outside. When he heard the door click, he felt a sigh of relief flow through him. He pushed the door open as far as it would go and squeezed out of the truck. He forgot that there's a huge step down from the truck so he landed on his knees. Groaning, Toby rose to his feet and limped over to Spencer's side of the car._

 _He brushed his hand against her cheek. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on his hand. Her blood. Toby wasted no time trying to get the door open without putting Spencer in more harm. The door opened and Toby carefully held Spencer's body. Toby grunted as he very carefully removed Spencer's light body from the truck. As soon as she was safely out of the truck, Toby reached for the phone in his pocket. His pocket is empty. Panicking, he found Spencer's phone in her coat pocket. Her phone's not even locked. As soon as they get help and after everything is over, Toby reminded himself to remind Spencer to get a lock for her phone. He held her phone up and tried to call 911, but there was no signal._

" _You've got to be kidding me," he whispered. He looked down at Spencer. More blood ran down her cheek and stained her shirt. Sighing, Toby touched her cheek._

" _Don't worry, I'm going to get help."_

 _He kissed her forehead before rising up and turning towards the side of the road. He got to the top of the hillside and there was no one around. There has to be somebody around who can help. A flash of headlights could be seen in the distance. Toby peeked his head up and saw a small four door car driving along. They're headed right this way. Toby stepped out in the middle of the road trying to flag them down. The driver of the car didn't see Toby until the last second. An older man stepped hard on the brake but not hard enough. The front end of the car hit Toby causing him to fall back on the pavement and hit his head hard against the ground._

* * *

The hospital waiting room seemed pretty quiet this evening. There's a lot of sniffling and choking back tears going on. A group of three teenage girls sat together in the corner of the room. The two brunettes on the ends were holding their black haired friend in a tight embrace. She didn't seem to have any cuts or bruises on her body. Hanna pointed out that she's probably here getting a pregnancy test done. On the other side of the waiting room, there was an elder lady who looks to be in her late sixties. She hasn't made a sound, she's just sitting there waiting.

A mother is sitting with her two little girls in another part of the waiting room. One of the little girls was seven with dirty blonde hair and wore a light blue dress. The other little girl was about four and had light brown hair. The mother is a brunette as well.

Aria sighed and leaned her head against the wall of the waiting room as she sat back in her chair. Emily was leaning her head on Alison's shoulder. Hanna sat forward in her seat with a cup of coffee in her hands. She's not really sure why she got it for herself. She's been sitting here for an hour and she hasn't had one sip. A doctor in a white lab coat came out. The girls looked up hoping they'd get news on Spencer. The doctor walked past them all and went to the old lady sitting alone. They watched the doctor sit with the woman and they spoke for a few minutes. The lady looked sad by what the man was saying but nodded and thanked him for his time. The doctor patted the lady's leg then got up to leave the room. Hanna watched the little old ladies face fall and her eyes water. Her heart broke for the lady. She's guessing the Misses just lost her mister.

"So how long are we supposed to wait?" Hanna asked.

"Until the doctors tell us something," Emily replied.

"I just feel useless just sitting here," Hanna said.

"Em, you didn't see anything early tonight, did you?" Aria asked.

Emily removed her head from Alison's shoulder, "not enough that can help us. When I walked outside, I saw Spencer falling over the hood of a fast moving car. It didn't even slow down or anything. They just kept going."

"Do you think it was A.D?" Alison asked.

Emily looked at her, "maybe."

"Did you see what car they were driving?" Hanna asked.

"I didn't pay much attention to the car because it was getting dark, but I'm sure the car was black or dark blue. It may have been a sedan."

"What about a license plate number?" Hanna asked. "Maybe Caleb can run it for us."

Emily shook her head, "no, I never saw a license plate."

Hanna sat back and sighed. This is all becoming too much. This is the second accident Spencer's gotten into these last three weeks. She just got her cast off two days ago two. Her getting hit by a car most likely caused some serious damage.

"Don't tell me to calm down," a strong female voice spoke.

All of the girls looked up and saw Veronica Hastings standing at the check in desk arguing with the desk lady.

"That is my daughter," Veronica argued. "You have to tell me something."

"Ma'am the only thing we know right now is that the doctors are examining her."

"She's been here for over an hour! How long does examinations take!?"

"Ma'am you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Linda."

Aria got up from her seat to meet Spencer's mom at the desk. Veronica saw Aria at the last second and backed away from the nurse.

"Hi Ms. Hastings," Aria greeted her. "Have they told you anything about Spencer?"

"No," she sighed. "Just that they're still checking her. I don't know if they're preparing her for surgery. They won't even tell me if she's awake. What kind of idiots do they have working here."

"Maybe you should have a seat and take a breath," Aria suggested.

"No, I can't stay," Ms. Hastings said. "I have a dinner to go to. I just wanted to see Spencer and see how she's doing before I get cooped up in this dinner."

"We'll be here waiting for Spencer," Aria said. "We can call you if anything changes."

"Alright fine," Veronica sighed. Before leaving she pointed a finger at the nurse and spoke in a harsh voice, "you will see me again, blondie."

Veronica whispered a goodbye to the girls before leaving the hospital. The other girls are also annoyed by the lack of communication from everyone working here. Nobody is telling them anything and it's annoying. Aria returned to her seat with the rest of the girls and went back to waiting. Emily looked around the waiting room and her eyes landed on a figure standing between the front desk and the waiting room.

"Guys," Emily whispered.

They looked at Emily first to see what she was staring at. The four other girls turned their heads and saw Toby Cavanaugh standing a few feet away from them. He was dressed in a pair loose black pants, a white t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. His hair is a little messy and he has a shadow of a beard coming in on his face. This is the first time the girls have seen him up close and not having a window between them.

"What's he doing?" Hanna asked.

Toby had been looking at the girls for quite some time. He wasn't sure how he should approach them. After waiting for a few good minutes, Toby took a deep breath then walked towards them.

"Have you heard anything?" Toby asked, letting out the breath he had been holding in since he saw Spencer on that stretcher.

"About Spencer?" He clarified in case they had no idea what he meant.

"Um," Emily looked at the other girls not sure what she could tell him. Spencer's the only one who knew how much and how little he could know.

Alison surprised them all when she spoke, "we haven't heard much from the doctor or any of the nurses. Spencer's mother was just here and they told her that they're examining Spencer still."

"What happened to her?" He asked.

Neither of the girls spoke up right away. What can they tell him? When Emily looked back at Toby and saw the expression on his face, her heart broke for him. Even though Toby can't remember, she can see that Toby cares about Spencer.

"Spencer got hurt in another accident," Emily said. "It was worse than the last one she was in. She was walking in the parking lot when this car came out of nowhere. The driver came right at her and hit her pretty hard."

"Oh my god," Toby muttered under his breath. "She's going to be okay, right? She has to be okay."

"We don't know," Hanna said. "But Spencer's a strong woman so she's going to turn out okay."

"I want to see her," he said.

"We all do, but we can't right now," Aria said. "All we can do is wait."

Toby rubbed his hands together and asked, "would it be okay if I waited with you?"

Emily nodded and said, "of course."

Toby walked over and took a seat next to Emily. Alison took Emily's hand and leaned her head against Emily's. Aria and Hanna held hands and leaned against each other. Together, the six of them just sat and waited.

* * *

 **Will Spencer make it out alive? How much longer will they have to wait? What's going to happen next with Yvonne? More importantly, when will Toby remember?**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter please share your thoughts in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 Just A Dream

**Chapter 7 Just A Dream**

" _If you ever get the urge to run away again call me first, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Toby the next time you go to London."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _You're taking me with you and we're never coming back."_

It felt like a knife or something was stuck in her throat and she couldn't breath. Before she even opened her eyes, she started choking and gagging over something. Her eyes opened as wides\ as they could go and tears welled up in them. A fuzzy figure stood above her and their mouth was moving. Even though words were coming out of the woman's mouth, Spencer couldn't make out what she was saying. The back of her throat made a gagging sound as she felt something thin being pulled out of her throat. A breathing tube. As soon as the tube was out, Spencer started coughing violently.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and a calm female voice was coaching her to breath. A woman wearing blue scrubs and had dark brown hair stood before her. The woman held Spencer's hand and showed her how to breath nicely. Inhale exhale. Breath in, breath out. Pretty soon, Spencer was doing just that. The lady patted Spencer's hand and smiled at her.

"Nice of you to come back to us, Spencer."

There's a pounding in her head and it hurts to breathe. Spencer clenched her ribs and groaned in pain. Spencer looked at the name tag on the woman's uniform and it said Dr. K Robbins. Without looking around the room, Spencer knew that she was in the hospital. She remembered everything that happened before getting hit, but she's not sure how long she's been out. Are her friends or family waiting on her? Nobody is in the room with her except for Dr. Robbins.

"H-how long have I been out?"

"Since your accident," Dr. Robbins read off the chart. "You've been out since last night and all morning. It's now 1:30 in the afternoon on a Monday."

"Has my mom been here?"

Dr. Robbins nodded, "yeah, actually you've had a few visitors stop in. One of them was just in here a few minutes ago. Actually, he spent the night sitting in this chair."

Spencer cocked her head up at the nurse, "who stayed?"

"This young man. He was really tall, short light brown hair, and had the most amazing eyes. If you ask me, he was easy on the eyes," Dr. Robbins teased.

"Toby?" Spencer guessed though she had a pretty good feeling that's who the nurse was describing.

Dr. Robbins shook his head, "I don't know know what his name was. All that I know is he was cute."

"Is he still around?"

"He might be, but I'm not sure. Two of your friends went to the cafeteria I can get them for you if you want." Spencer nodded. Dr. Robbins left the room to locate her friends.

Down in the cafeteria, Hanna and Emily have been waiting for news on Spencer. Alison had to leave early that morning because today's her first day back to work as a teacher. Aria left to meet up with Ezria to talk wedding plans. Hanna stood next to the vending machine and feed a dollar into it to buy a packet of M&Ms. The spring started to push the M&M packet forward, but it got stuck. Hanna groaned, rolling her eyes, and slammed the palms of her hands against the glass.

"Seriously!"

"Hanna let's just go," Emily said.

"No, the stupid machine ate my dollar and won't," Hanna paused to hit the machine. "Give me my damn M&Ms."

"Excuse me, ma'am," a nurse with short red hair yelled at her. "Please do not disrespect our machinery."

"Disrespect," Hanna's mouth gaped. "This machine ate my dollar and won't give me my M&Ms."

"Well," the nurse shrugged. "It happens. You should respect all medical equipment."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "it's a snack machine, not a heart monitor!"

"Ma'am, I don't like your tone.'

"You don't like my tone?" Hanna challenged. "Well, I don't like your hair."

"Well, at least I don't have split ends," the redheaded nurse bragged.

Hanna gasped, "that's it. It's a good thing we're standing in a hospital, you're going to need a doctor, because I'm about to kick your…"

"Okay!" Emily intervened grabbing Hanna's hand. "We're just going to get out of your way now." Emily smiled at the nurse. Hanna was about to argue but Emily gave her hand a squeeze and hissed into her ear.

"Just walk away."

Hanna rolled her eyes and complained the whole way back to the dining area. As they were walking in, a doctor with dark brown hair approached them. This is Spencer's doctor.

"Are you friends of Spencer?" Dr. Robbins asked.

"Yes."

"She's awake now if you want to go see her."

"Oh good," Hanna said.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing good," Dr. Robbins said. "We took the breathing tube out, she's breathing on her own, and she's a little groggy, but she suffered no memory loss during the accident. The car hit her pretty hard, but luckily she didn't break a rib, it is really uncomfortable for her right now, though. She suffered a mere minor concussion. The wrist that held not too long ago is broken again so that hand is going to hurt for a couple days. She's on pain meds right now."

"Thank you," Emily said.

Back in the hospital room, Spencer waited in her bed for her friends to come up. She's not sure which of her friends are here. She's just glad to know that somebody is here. Her mother had been here earlier today or so the doctor told her that. Spencer was out most of the morning so, she's not sure who's been in and who hasn't. The one thing she knows for sure is that Toby was in here. He may have even fallen asleep in her room.

Soft footsteps shuffled along the floor. Two people entered the room to join Spencer by her bedside. Hanna had her hair up in a messy bun and her makeup isn't full. She must have had a long night at the hospital. Emily's clothes were wrinkled and her hair is a beautiful mess.

"Hey Spencer," Emily said.

"Hey, how are you guys?" She asked.

Hanna scuffled, "figures you're the one who got hit by a car and you're asking us how we're doing?"

Spencer chuckled, "I'm fine. If that's what you're wondering. How are Aria and Alison doing?"

"They're both fine," Hanna said. "Aria is being a total bridezilla and Alison went back to work."

"Really?" Spencer asked. "Is Alison really ready to go back?"

Emily shrugged, "she told me that she's ready to teach again."

"Have my parents been here at all?"

"Yeah. Your mother stayed for a couple hours before having to leave again. Your father hasn't stopped in," Hanna said.

Spencer scuffled, "figures." Her voice took on a serious tone. "Toby?"

"He's been in here," Emily informed her. "Toby waited with us in the waiting room. Then he spent the night in your room by your bedside."

"Toby really stayed here last night? Is he still here?"

"No," Hanna said. "I think Dr. Royal had him discharged this morning."

"Toby went home this morning?" Spencer asked.

Emily nodded. For the next hour, Hanna and Emily stayed to talk with Spencer about what went on the last few hours. She hasn't missed much. They got a messaged from A.D. saying **Next time she won't be so lucky. -A.D.** Whoever was driving that car, tried to kill Spencer. They're going to try to do it again if they don't catch this person soon. A.D might target one of the other girls next if they're not careful.

"Does Toby know?" Spencer asked them. "About what happened to me? Did you tell him I was hit by A.D?"

"We told him you had an accident and that we weren't sure who hit you," Emily said. "Which wasn't exactly a lie. He did try asking a lot of questions that we weren't sure about answering."

"How did he seem when you told him?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know if I can really speak for Toby and his feelings," Hanna said. "But while he was waiting for you to wake up he just looked...broken."

"He probably still doesn't remember," Spencer sighed, rubbing her hands against her face.

"What are we going to do about that photo?" Emily asked. "The one of Marco and…"

"I don't know what to do about it," Spencer said. "Maybe that's why I got hit. A.D. knew I was on my way to tell Toby what's going on. I shouldn't have even considered clueing Toby in. Not when he can barely remember anything from the last eight years.

"Why would A.D care about protecting the fact that Yvonne has been seeing Marco behind Toby's back?" Hanna asked.

"They don't," Spencer said. "They just don't want us getting too close to the truth."

"We should confront Yvonne about this," Hanna suggested.

"What would we even say to her?" Spencer questioned.

"Well, what do you want to say to her?" Hanna asked.

"I want to call her a bitch for cheating on Toby, but that would make me a coward."

Emily gave her a look, "and how would confronting Yvonne for being a two-timing bitch make you a coward?"

"I don't know if I told you guys this," Spencer started. "But, before the accident, Toby and I drove up to Lookout Point. We talked for awhile and I asked him if he would kiss me. I know it was a stupid thing to ask, but before I had time to really think about it, the question flew out of my mouth. Anyway, I asked him to kiss me and he did."

"You and Toby kissed before the accident," Hanna repeated. Spencer nodded.

"Wow now that's some juicy stuff," Hanna said.

"It was just one kiss, though, right?" Emily asked. "I mean, you two didn't…"

"No," Spencer answered quickly. "No, we had one kiss that was it. I only did it because I was scared of everything that's going on with A.D. and with us killing Archer."

Hanna crossed her arms, "really? You only kissed Toby because you were scared. Just a few weeks ago you told him you loved him."

"Well, yeah I told him that, but I meant it like he's one of my best friends and he's had my back throughout a lot of the crap that's happened."

"Spencer," Emily sat beside her. "When I tell you, Hanna, or Aria that I love you, I mean it as your my best friends. There's a big difference between loving someone as a friend and loving someone in the romantic way. I would know. I've loved the three of you guys as my friends for a long time. With Alison, I've loved her as more than a friend. You don't see Toby as just a friend. Trust me, if you did, you would've never dated him to begin with."

"I don't know what Emily just said, but she's right," Hanna said.

Spencer sighed in defeat, "okay so maybe it's possible that I love Toby more than the friendly type of way. It's just… It doesn't even matter. Toby is engaged."

"He's engaged to a woman who's been sneaking around behind his back with another man for god knows how long. You may have kissed Toby once, but who knows how many times Yvonne has met up with Marco," Hanna said.

"You and Toby belong together," Emily said. "Everybody knows that."

"Now it's time for Toby to realize it."

"How can Toby realize it if he can't remember?" Spencer wondered.

Dr. Robbins came in shortly after their long conversation. She advised the other's to step out of the room for a few hours to let Spencer get some rest. Spencer will be spending another night in the hospital, but with the remarkable progress, she's been making, she'll probably be discharged tomorrow. After lunchtime, Spencer fell asleep and slept for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Alison stopped by her room after she got off of work to talk. They only talked for a few minutes before Spencer felt tired again. Alison left the hospital at 5pm and went home to Emily who had been waiting for her at home. She got there to see Emily standing in her kitchen at the stove preparing chicken parmesan. Alison sat her bag on the chair in the living room and sighed. While looking at Emily she thought a lot about what almost happened in the kitchen the other day. Alison was this close to kissing Emily. She wasn't sure what got into her, but Alison's sure that she really wanted to kiss Emily. She's been having that feeling for a long time.

"Hey, Em?" Alison got her attention. "Could we talk for a minute."

Emily turned around and set the cooking spoon down, "sure. What's on your mind?"

"That day in the kitchen," Alison could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

Emily could feel her cheeks turning red too and nodded, "yeah, and w-what about that day?"

Alison shrugged, "I don't know I was just kind of interested to know where things would've gone if Hanna and Aria hadn't interrupted."

Emily bit her lip, "yeah, I'm kind of wondering too." She looked at Alison shyly, "where were you hoping things would go?"

"Well…" she dragged out with a small smile. "I was kind of hoping things would go a little something like this."

Alison walked the short distance between them. She brushed back Emily's hair and leaned up to kiss her lightly on her warm soft lips. They both closed their eyes as they wanted to savor the moment. After a few seconds, Alison pulled away biting her bottom lip. Emily stood there speechless for a few seconds and pressed her own lips together.

"Well," Emily finally nodded. "Okay."

Alison smiled and nodded in agreement, "yeah."

"So uh," Emily stuttered. "Y-you want some chicken parmesan?"

Alison's smile widened, "sure."

"Okay," Emily nodded. She turned away from Alison and walked back over to the stove. Her lips slowly turned into a huge.

The heart monitor on the side of the bed beeped at a steady paste. Outside, the sky is a navy blue color signaling the end of another boring day. The clock hanging on the wall ticked at 10:14 pm. Spencer had fallen asleep with reruns of Saved By The Bell on the tv screen. Somehow, the tv had been turned off, but Spencer has no memory of doing it before falling asleep. It was the dead silence that woke her. Her gaze was towards the window when she opened her eyes. It seemed like all of her friends had gone home for the night, but she didn't feel completely alone for some reason. She pinched her temple as if she was trying to pinch away a headache. Her head moved from the right side of the room to facing the left of the room. When she opened her eyes, her mouth almost dropped in shock at who she saw sitting in the chair just a foot away from her bed.

 _Toby._ He seemed to be awake, but hadn't noticed she woke up yet. The top half of his body was leaned forward in the chair and his hands were clasped together out in front of him. His head was faced down at his shoes like he was waiting for them to do something exciting. His face was cleaned shaved, so he must've done that when he got released by Dr. Royal. She could smell his colon from where he was sitting along with the faint scent of his aftershave. He wore a light blue plaid button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and his tan coat. His nose twitched when he made a sniffling sound. Spencer smiled. _He's so adorable._

Toby finally felt a gaze on him and slowly raised his head. He nearly tripped out of the chair trying to sit up closer to Spencer's beside. It seemed like all of his lost hope had been restored when he got a glimpse of those brown eyes of hers.

"Toby," her voice came out in a whisper.

He reached a hand out to stroke the messy hair out of her face, "ssh you should sleep."

"I can't," she squawked as her body did a little stretch. "You're here."

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "But you need your sleep."

She shook her head, "I've slept the entire time you've been here, though."

He smiled at her half-heartedly, "I got here twenty minutes ago. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"But I'm not tired," she said right in the middle of a big yawn.

Toby chuckled, continuing to stroke her hair, "go to sleep, Spencer. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up in the morning, okay?"

Spencer had already closed her eyes again, nodding. Her mouth moved a little bit as she mumbled a barely audible, "okay."

* * *

 **This chapter was a little short but that's because I originally had a lot planned for this chapter and just decided to split things up into two chapters that way I can add more. So, the next chapter will take place the morning after. Thank you for reading this chapter and please, don't forget to leavea review. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Light In My Darkness

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written and uploaded. My laptop keeps acting weird. A few of the keys on my keyboard don't always work well, so it was hard to type anything on that. Finally, I just decided to screw it and finish this on a desktop. So, again sorry it took me so long, but at least now you know why. On a sidenote: I think a lot of people are going to be very happy with this chapter. Here's to you, Rebecca.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Light In My Darkness**

The golden sun set high in the sky above the town of Rosewood. The morning buzz at Rosewood Day Hospital was rather slow this morning. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the rays of sun shining on her face. Spencer opened her eyes, nearly being blinded by the sun. The chair next to her bed was empty. Confused, Spencer checked the whole room and it's empty. Was she dreaming last night? Did she dream that Toby sat in that chair all night? He told her he'd be here when she woke up. Was all that a dream she had?

Just when Spencer started to think the last few hours was a dream, some footsteps shuffled into the room. Spencer turned her head and Toby had just walked in with a white paper bag. He also appeared to have a medium cup of coffee. Last night wasn't a dream. Toby had stayed the night here. She had felt his fingers stroking her hair that lured her to sleep.

"Toby you're here," she mumbled. "W-why…"

"You got hurt so I came," he answered simply. "I had to leave the room while the nurse changed the bandages on your stitches. There's this cafe down the street from the hospital, so I walked there to bring back a bagel and some coffee."

Spencer sat up straight in her bed. She eyed Toby as he took a seat in the chair by her bed. The smell of coffee blessed her senses. Her stomach rumbled for that bagel. Her cheeks flushed when Toby smiled after hearing her stomach growl.

"Spencer," Toby leaned forward. "I have, to be honest with you. When the… When they brought you in, I got scared." He looked her in the eye. "I was so afraid that I would lose you."

Spencer wiggled a little in her bed, "but you didn't lose me. I'm right here."

"I know," he whispered to himself. "It's just I was afraid that if you were gone, I'd never have those wonderful memories back. I wouldn't remember all the time we spent together. All the fights. All the laughs. All the smiles and good moments in my life. They all seemed to happen with you. I was worried that I'd forget all that." Toby paused. "I was worried that I would forget the night I kicked your ass at scrabble."

Spencer narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head, "eight points. You only beat me by eight points. That does not make you the scrabble king."

Toby's lip curved into a silly smirk. Spencer's eyes widened when she came to a realization. She never told him that story. She never mentioned scrabble to him.

"You remember?" Toby's smiled widened. Spencer moved closer to the edge of the bed. Her heart was beating at a rapidly fast pace.

"Y-you remember."

Toby's smile stiffened and he nodded. Spencer threw her arms around Toby and he held her in a tight hug. His fingers ran up along her back and got lost in her brown hair. She pulled back from him a little but kept her arms on his shoulders.

"How did you? When did you? How?"

"The other night I had an unexpected visitor," he explained. "She came in with this box and she started rambling on about something. At the time, I had no clue what that crazy chick was going on about. Anyway, she showed me the scrabble board and it scrambled my brain around trying to put the pieces together. It took me awhile to realize that I have seen that scrabble board before. I have read that description before. I've seen it many times."

"Wait?" Spencer questioned. "The scrabble board. You saw the scrabble board, but I didn't show you that. I didn't even think about doing that. I wasn't even sure you kept that thing."

"I have kept it. I kept it in my box of memorable moments from my past along with some other things from our relationship. Yvonne found it brought it in. At first, she tried to pass the scrabble board off as something from _our_ past, but somehow I knew it wasn't."

"She used our scrabble board on you?" Spencer asked and Toby nodded.

"Bitch," she mumbled.

Toby smiled a little, "later that night, the doctors and nurses started crowding around a patient. I snuck around to sneak a peek of who was brought in. It was you. When I saw you lying unconscious, my heart had stopped. Everything came flooding back to me all at once. All of a sudden, I remembered. I remembered you knocking on my door begging me to let you be my tutor. I remembered every word to every conversation we've ever had. I remembered that night in the motel room with scrabble and you staying over. I remembered our first kiss. I remembered falling in love with you and being in love with you. I remember every moment that we've spent together and everything in between."

Spencer smiled, "I'm so glad you remember everything. I was afraid you wouldn't remember anything except…" She trailed off. "Hating me."

He looked to the floor, "I'll admit that was not a proud moment in my life, but you need to know that I never hated _you_. Second," this time, Toby looked at her.

"When were in that accident, I did everything I could to save you. In that moment, I didn't care what happened to me. All I could think about was getting you out of the truck and getting you some help. A car hit me on the road and that's what made me lose my memory for awhile. The other night when they brought you in after getting hit by a car, I almost lost my mind."

Spencer's breath caught when Toby brushed his hand through her hair and continued, "I was afraid you… I was afraid I wouldn't get to tell you that I love you too."

The moisture in Spencer's eyes that she tried to keep at bay sprung a leak out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know how much she needed to hear him say that until now. Toby had moved from the chair and took a seat on the edge of Spencer's bed.

"I made a mistake by proposing to Yvonne," Toby told her. "I rushed into it without really thinking things through clearly. The day before, she and I had a bit of a misunderstanding. Instead of fixing the matter the right way, I just gave her the ring to avoid conflict. I shouldn't have done that. I should've been honest from the start. Not just with Yvonne, but with myself."

"What were you hoping to prove by proposing?" Spencer asked. "Proposing only delay's problems. It's nice for a while, but a problem always hands above you until you actually address it. Did you do it just to get back at me?"

"No," he told her. "No. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was just trying to numb my own pain or continue proving to myself that I could move on. That I could be happy without you, but I… Yvonne gave me a choice one night. That night I was supposed to help you trap A.D. and find out what Sara was up to. I couldn't tell Yvonne what I was doing, but she knew that it was you I was helping. Then she told me that she wasn't going to let me turn her into the woman who says 'pick me not her.' Then, I guess I panicked a little and looked for the only solution I could think of."

"You were willing to put yourself through a loveless marriage just so you could prove that you could move on and that you don't need me?"

"I don't know what I was thinking," he admitted. "I know now that proposing was a mistake. I'm sure that I did love Yvonne, but it was nowhere near how strongly I felt about someone else. I have, to be honest with you, Spencer."

"Okay."

"When I started plans on that house I'm building, it wasn't Yvonne I had in mind. You're the one I had in mind. I didn't start building the house for Yvonne. I was building it for you."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat, "what?"

"You're the one I had in mind when I drew the blueprints. It was you I thought about when I started building it. There were so many times where I felt like throwing in the towel on the whole thing, but I'd just keep getting this image of you living in that house. I would see you and I living in that house. That's the image that kept me building that house. I know it sounds crazy, but that's the truth. You're the one I want to have a future with. Not Yvonne. I don't want anybody else except you."

"Toby," her eyes watered. "You know that I love you, but what about Yvonne? Did you tell her any of this?"

Toby looked away for a second then back up at her, "when I got out of the hospital yesterday, I called Yvonne and asked if she'd meet up with me."

 _Toby stepped foot into the little cafe on the corner of town. This was the place he and Yvonne used to go to a lot. This place is relatively new. The owner opened the cafe up about three years ago. Toby had texted Yvonne asking if she would meet him here at 1 this afternoon. It's 1 o'clock now and Yvonne is known to be a little late to things. Toby took a table in the back by a window. He sat with his back facing the window giving him a full view of the cafe. He's facing the door to watch for Yvonne._

 _At ten after one, Yvonne stepped into the cafe. Her dark brown hair blew from the cold breeze. She spotted Toby sitting at the table and smiled. Toby stood up and waited for her to be seated before sitting down again._

" _I was surprised," Yvonne smiled, placing her napkin on her lap. "When you finally called me."_

 _Toby half smiled, "yeah, I uh had some things that I want to discuss with you."_

" _Okay," she folded her arms over the table top. "And I am ready to listen."_

 _He sighed, "alright when you brought that scrabble board to my room last night, it brought some memories back."_

 _Yvonne's face lit up, "that's great, so I helped you remember us."_

 _Toby nodded, "yeah, being able to see that scrabble board did help me. It helped me to remember everything."_

 _Suddenly, Yvonne wasn't so confident about where this conversation was heading. Her smile stiffened._

" _Y-you uh remember everything?"_

 _Again, Toby nodded, "yes. I remember getting that scrabble board as a gift on my first anniversary… with Spencer. Before you asked, I do remember everything before getting the board from her as well as everything that's happened after that. I know that I'm not still fifteen. I remember every moment we've spent together as well. I remember everything from our first meeting to our last fight. But nowhere in between those memories did you ever give me a gift of any kind. Except for that framed picture of us from Paris."_

 _Yvonne laughed nervously, "I don't know what to say."_

" _Yvonne, you lied to me. You took advantage of my condition. H-how could you do something like that?"_

" _I don't know," she admitted. "It's just… You were spending so much time with Spencer. You two knew each other for a long time. You've both ran around this town since you were in diapers. She was able to help you and I wasn't. I just felt so useless. Plus, with every passing second, you were spending with Spencer, I knew that I was losing you. It wasn't until after I left the hospital and halfway home I realized that I had lost you the minute she came back to town."_

" _So you filled my head with false memories?"_

" _It was stupid, and wrong of me, and selfish. I'm sorry. It's just," Yvonne sighed. "Toby you're a really great guy. Men like you are hard to find in a world like this. Now, I understand why Spencer's still so in love with you."_

 _Toby paused to hold his breath and let it out slowly, "Yvonne we can't keep doing this." He looked at her. "I can't keep doing this too… you. You've been right since day one to be concerned and I keep telling you that your mind was playing tricks on you. Really, I was saying that to myself. I think proposing to you wasn't right of me. We had a fight and I used the ring as a way to make up for things. That was wrong and I'm sorry."_

" _So, what are you saying?"_

" _As much as I tried, I just can't see a future for us. You're amazing, Yvonne and a truly wonderful woman at heart, but you're just not the one. I tried to make you be it and I'm the one who should be blamed for that. You have every right to be mad."_

" _So it's her," Yvonne swallowed. "Spencer's the one."_

 _Toby smiled a little, shrugging, "yeah. I'm so sorry Yvonne, but you deserve to be with someone who feels the same way about you as I feel about Spencer. I'm in love with her and I can't deny that anymore."_

 _Yvonne bowed her head down a little and forced her best smile, "I see you've made your choice. Look, I'm not going to try to change your mind on this. I'm not that kind of girl. I have never been and I hate myself for almost going there. If it's Spencer you're in love with then… You should tell her. Don't wait around for her to come to you again."_

 _Toby gave her a smile, "thank you." He looked at the time and started to get up, "I better get back to the hospital."_

 _As Toby started walking towards the door, Yvonne chewed on her bottom lip. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath. When Toby was halfway to the door, Yvonne turned around in her chair._

" _Toby wait a second." He turned around and she let out the breath she was holding in. She stood up._

" _After our argument, I came into town and I went to the bar at the Radley Hotel. While I was there, I had a little run-in with your boss, Marco and..."_

 _Toby held out his hand to stop her, "it's okay. At that point in time, we were already over. It just needed to be said out loud."_

" _Yeah," Yvonne muttered._

 _He gave her another soft smile, "I think he could be good for you… Marco. If you really like him."_

 _Yvonne smiled a real smile, "you're very sweet Toby. Thank you."_

 _He nodded one last time as a goodbye. After Yvonne waved at him, Toby walked out the cafe door. Toby does plan on going back to the hospital, but before he does, he has a few stops to make._

"It was when she told me about her and Marco I realized that any romantic feelings I had for Yvonne were gone," Toby told Spencer.

Spencer had shifted herself on the bed so she was sitting up and held her knees against her chest. The more Toby told her about his conversation with Yvonne, the faster her heart beat. From the moment Spencer came back to Rosewood and saw that Toby was with someone else, her heart froze. Much like it did when they broke up in D.C. Now, that Toby is here saying all of this to her, it feels like her heart has restarted and it's beating at a really fast paste.

"Yvonne told me that after our fight, she had a thing with my boss. I didn't even feel anything. I didn't feel betrayed or hurt. I wasn't even angry." Toby paused to lick his lips. "For my entire life, I could always picture building this beautiful big house for my future wife and possibly children. That's always something I would imagine. Even when I was a child myself, I could see it. The only period of time I lost that image was when I was fifteen. I think that may have been why my brain wouldn't let me remember anything. For the time being, all I could remember was the darkness I had in my life for so long. It's because my life used to be just darkness until one random day I found light."

Toby looked at her, "you were that light, Spencer. All it took was you knocking on my door and all that light I once lost came back. I started to see things again. I saw things more clearly than I ever saw them before. That blank face I used to see, when I would imagine my life with my future wife and children, you're the one I saw. I love you, Spencer. As insane as this may sound, I think that I've always been in love with you. I loved you before I even knew you because just the thought of having a face finally fill that emptiness… You did it. You did it without even having to really try other than just knocking on my door."

Like a pool, Spencer's eyes filled with tears. Toby had been playing with something in his coat pocket. Spencer noticed how he did that when he first got here as well. At first, she thought he was doing it because he was nervous about something. Part of her was right. Toby is nervous. In fact, he's very nervous about what he has to say next. More like what he has to ask. Spencer slides her legs down along the length of her bed. Toby reached for her hand that wasn't hooked up to any wires.

"Spencer Hastings," his voice shook as he spoke. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Surprise! Toby's got his memories back and he told Spencer the truth about who he was building the house for. Yes, I kind of used that idea for the show, but come on, who couldn't see that one coming? Toby proposed to Spencer! I bet some of you were surprised by that. Now, you just have to wait for her answer.**

 **Author's note: I just want to thank those of you who have been reading, following along with this story, and reviewing. That really means a lot. I just have one little request to ask. I love that so many people love the chapters, but could to maybe tell me what you liked about the chapter? I'm interested to know what you're favorite parts of certain chapters are. Again, I love that you guys love this story. I love writing it for you. Thank you so much. XOX - Mellie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **Today I Do, Tomorrow I Will**

"Spencer Hastings," his voice shook as he spoke. "Will you marry me?"

It felt like she couldn't catch her breath. With every passing word he was saying, her chest felt tighter. Her eyes felt like they're burning, but not from fire. The wetness in her eyes slid off her eyelash, down the length of her face. Toby finally showed what he had been messing with in his coat pocket it. It was a small, black leather box. Toby clicked open the box to reveal a 1.00 carat solitaire diamond ring 18kt made with white gold. Spencer nearly choked on her breath, gasping at the ring. She had seen that ring before a long time ago, but she couldn't remember where. It took her a moment. Then, it finally struck her.

 _One day, when she was sixteen and Toby was seventeen, Spencer found an old photo album hidden in the back of Toby's sock drawer. She had only been to his house a couple of times, but she still felt curious. She didn't want to intrude on his private life, but she wanted to know more about him. Toby was lounging on his bed, copying the French notes she gave him, totally unaware of what Spencer was doing. Spencer took the photo album out of the drawer and opened up to the first page. On the very first page, there was a picture of Toby on his first birthday all covered in white cake frosting. Spencer had to bite her tongue to keep herself from erupting from laugher. She didn't want to disturb Toby from his studies._

 _On the back to the first page, there were two pictures. One of them was a picture of Toby's mother holding Toby as a newborn in the hospital. There's a second photo with Toby, his mother, and his father together in the hospital. Her heart warmed at the sight. The second page had a photo of Toby along with his parents. It looked like they were on vacation somewhere. They may have been on a camping trip. Spencer knows that every year before school started, the Cavanaughs would go on a three day camping trip. Toby looked to be about seven in this picture. He stood on a huge rock posing for the camera that his dad had set up. His mother and father stood in front of him. Mr. Cavanaugh had his arm around his wife and all three of them were smiling. They almost looked like a normal family. While looking at the photo, Spencer noticed the two rings on his mother's left hand. One was her engagement ring and the other one was her actual wedding band._

Spencer looked at the ring for so long that Toby probably feared she would say no. She's just shocked that he thought to propose to her with his mother's ring. That ring had meant a lot to him. Toby had kept his mother's ring in that leather box this whole time. Spencer always thought his father threw the ring out or gave it to his next wife. Spencer finally looked at Toby's face. She could tell by his expression how anxious he is. Spencer looked back at the wrong and finally spoke.

"Is that?"

Toby nodded, knowing what she was going to say, "my mother's ring yeah. My father had pushed me to sell the ring online, but I could never bring myself around to do it. It's something my mother owned so I held on to it. I thought I'd keep it to give it to someone special when the timing was right."

"Why didn't you give it Yvonne?"

Toby simply shrugged and smiled, "she's not that special someone. You are. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Spence."

Spencer made a laughing noise and her eyes filled with tears, "yes."

Toby perked right up, "is that a yes to the proposal or are you saying yes to another question that you're just now remembering."

"No," she laughed and put her hand on his cheek, looking him in the eye. "I'm saying yes to you."

Toby's mouth gaped like he couldn't believe her response. When the thought that Spencer said yes finally registered, Toby smiled a big smile. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Spencer's left hand finger. Spencer admired how the ring looked on her ringer. She finally looked up to see Toby mirroring the same smiley expression. After waiting what felt like a lifetime, Toby cupped his hand around her cheek and kissed her. Spencer couldn't stop smiling and kept laughing into Toby's mouth. Toby pulled back, smiled at her, and caressed his thumb along her cheek.

"I love you so much."

Spencer pressed her forehead against his, "not as much as I love you."

He jokingly looked at her and said, "do we really want to have that fight right now?"

She laughed and filled the gap between them with her lips. Toby ran his hand up her back, massaging it softly. While the two were tasting each other, there was a knock on the door. Both of them shyly looked at Emily, Alison, Aria, and Emily who stood in the doorway. All of them had similar expressions on their faces mixed with confusion and excitement. Spencer laughed, covering her smile with her fingers.

"Hi girls," Spencer greeted them.

"Hi?" Aria said, stepping into the room with the other girls.

"Are we interrupting something?" Emily asked.

"Uh, well," Spencer looked at Toby. "Toby got his memory back."

"Really!" Emily's face lit up, as well as the other girls faces. "You remember everything?"

"Yes, Em," Toby nodded. "I remember everything. Especially, our friendship."

"Yay," Emily walked over to Toby and hugged him so tight it almost hurt, but Toby didn't mind.

"Now that we know Toby remembers," Hanna started. "What was that we just walked in on?"

"Uh," Toby looked at Spencer, smiling. "Do you want to tell them or?"

Spencer giggled and said, "I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" Alison asked.

Spencer held Toby's hand while looking at the girls, "Toby has been sentenced to be stuck with me."

"What?' Aria looked at them weirdly.

They both laughed, "Toby just proposed and I said yes," Spencer said.

Alison, "what!?"

Aria, "really?"

Hanna, "seriously?"

Emily, "yes!"

"Wait, you guys are engaged?" Aria asked. "Like this is for real."

"Yes," Spencer grinned and held up her hand to show them the ring. All the girls closed in to get a good look at the ring on Spencer's finger.

"Damn look at that rock," Alison gawked at the ring. "Nice work, Toby."

Toby chuckled, "thanks."

"I'm really happy for you two," Hanna said.

"Yeah, me too," Aria said. "But would it be a bad time to ask what happened to Yvonne?"

Toby rubbed his hand up along Spencer's shoulder and said, "I ended things with Yvonne yesterday. Well, I guess things were over a for a few weeks. I just realized that Yvonne is nice, but Spencer is who I love." He looked at Spencer, "she's the one I want to spend my life with."

Spencer smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. The four girls awed.

"That's so sweet," Aria said.

"I knew Toby would realize his heart belongs with Spencer," Emily said. "You two were totally meant to be. You're both intense, loving, and caring human beings."

"Not to mention you're both stubborn as hell so that will be interesting for when you get married," Hanna teased.

"Hey!" Spencer and Toby said at the same time.

"So you two are getting married," Alison said. "Any ideas on what kind of wedding you're going to have."

"We're not sure yet, but I think keeping things low-key would be good," Spencer said.

"We're all really happy for the both of you," Emily walked over to Spencer and Toby, and squeezed them tight in a hug.

"Little tight there, Em," Spencer said.

"Oh," Emily released them from the hug, smiling. "Sorry, I'm just really excited my two favorites are getting married!"

"Yeah, I'm happy for them too," Aria said. "But don't you think we should tell them what we originally came here to tell Spencer?"

"Oh, right," Alison gasped.

Spencer eyed the girls, "tell me what?"

"We found out who ran you down in the parking lot," Hanna said. "Mona was able to hack into the hotel's security camera. The whole thing was caught on video. It was hard to tell who did it at first because the footage wasn't very clear. After Mona zoomed in a lot on the car and cleared things up, we saw Jenna riding along in the passenger's seat."

Toby's mouth gaped open and Spencer spoke, "so Jenna hired somebody to run me over."

"It looks that way," Aria said.

"The only problem is, we're not sure who the driver of the car was," Emily said.

"They wore a mask," Alison added. "All that we're sure of is Jenna was behind it."

"Jenna tried to kill Spencer," Toby huffed. "Why am I not surprised she would do something like that."

"It could've been either one of us Jenna was aiming for," Aria said. "But Spencer just happened to be there."

"If Jenna had someone run me over then she probably had someone try to run us off the road," Spencer said.

"Yeah, but who was the driver?" Hanna wondered.

"Maybe Mary Drake," Aria suggested.

"Or Noel," Hanna guessed.

"Whoever did it, we're not sure about," Emily said.

"I think I might be able to answer that," a voice behind them spoke earning the attention of all of them.

Mona stood in the doorway with her laptop folded between her arms. She arched her brow at them waiting to hear if they wanted to know or not. Without waiting any longer for an answer, Mona stepped in the room. She set her laptop on the table tray in front of Spencer. They all watched her click a few buttons on her computer before something popped up.

"Noel Kahn wasn't the one who ran Spencer over," Mona said.

Hanna gave her friend a look, "what do you mean Noel didn't do it? He's A.D and Mary's second child."

Mona shook her head, "an hour after Spencer got ran over, the police located the car parked behind Radley. All the seats were empty, but they found a dead body in the trunk of the car. The dead boy was Noel's."

The girls looked at each other in shock. That was news neither of them had heard about yet. Which is strange.

"That doesn't mean Noel didn't do it," Hanna argued. "Maybe Jenna killed him after he did his job."

Mona gave her a look, "you really believe Jenna killed Noel, picked his dead body up, and put it in the trunk. The reports say Noel was dead before Spencer's accident happened. I don't think Jenna even knew Noel's body was in the trunk. I think Jenna is working with A.D, but even she has know idea who's she's working with."

"You mean like how you didn't know who red coat was back at the lodge?" Aria asked.

Mona nodded, "Jenna maybe involved, but she's only a pawn in A.D's endgame."

"What is A.D.'s endgame?" Spencer asked.

"It doesn't matter," Alison said. "We all just have to do a much better job of watching each other's backs and try to stay one step ahead of this person. This isn't something we're new too. If we were able to survive this once, we can do it again. We can survive this and we will."

Emily held Alison hands and said, "she's right. We can do this and we will. We're bigger, stronger, and smarter than before."

All of the four girls standing up joined hands as a sign of support to one another. Toby had his arm around Spencer, rubbing his hand up and down along her shoulder. They all looked at each other as if they were saying to each other "we can beat this."

* * *

 **15 years later**

 **Alison and Emily married with one daughter named Jessica, (Jessie) (15 now)**

 **Hanna and Caleb married with two children. A son Ethan (13) A daughter Olivia (10).**

 **Aria and Ezra married with a daughter Ava (14). A son named Trevor (9). Another daughter named Lacey (5).**

 **Spencer and Toby married with twins. A boy Noah, and a girl Emily both (14). Another son, Boston (9). Lastly, another little girl, Eliana (Ellie) (2).**

It's after Labor Day weekend. Meaning it's the first day back to school for some people. An alarm rang on the side of Spencer's bed table. She rolled over with a low grumble sound to shut it off. The deep sigh of the person next to her made her smile. Toby rolled over on his side, wrapping his arm around Spencer, and nuzzled into the back of her neck.

"Toby," Spencer smiled.

"Hmm?" He responded, trying to sound innocent. Toby kissed the back of her made Spencer's smile widen.

"We gotta get up," she said, feeling his arm go tighter around her.

"We don't have to get up, the kids have to get up," he insisted, kissing her neck twice more.

Spencer rolled her eyes and tossed her body around on the bed so she was lying on her back. Toby kept his arm around her and looked down at his beautiful wife.

"Two of our children start high school today and Boston is going into the fourth grade," she said.

Toby buried his head into Spencer's chest, "five more minutes," he teased.

Spencer laughed, poking his side to get him up, "come on, baby. If you get up now, you'll get rewarded later."

"Fine," Toby sighed against her neck.

Just when Spencer expected him to move, Toby began placing kisses down the length of her neck. Spencer giggled as she ran her fingers through Toby's honey brown hair. Just as Toby was went further down her body, their bedroom door opened.

"Mom have you seen my… Oh my god!"

Their oldest daughter, Emily, shielded her eyes as Spencer and Toby scrambled to detangled themselves from each other. Even though they're both dressed, Spencer sat with the comfort wrapped around her body. They both sat up in bed and grimaced at their daughter.

"Hey," Spencer greeted. "Hi, um, Emily. Morning, sweetie. Did you need something?"

"Uh," Emily stood sideways trying not to look at her parents after just walking in on them. "I was just wondering where you left my bag for school. I can't seem to find it."

"Oh, I can," Spencer moved to get out of bed.

"No, that's okay," Emily stopped her. "If you could just tell me where you left it, that'd be great. I can't really look at you are dad right now."

"Right," Spencer bit her lip. "I left school bags for both you and your brother's down by the stairs."

"Okay, thanks mom. Morning, dad."

Emily walked out and shut the door before Toby had a chance to respond. After listening for their daughter's footsteps to disappear, they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Scarring are daughter for life," Toby started. "Check," they finished together with a smile.

Across town in a little two story house, Jessica Fields stood in front of her bathroom mirror curling her dirty blonde hair to perfection. She had already applied all the necessary makeup she needs. Her lips are glossed, her eyes are shadowed, and her cheeks are blushed. Her white top is accompanied by a pair of faded blue jeans and a brown leather like jacket. After finishing her hair, Jessica popped her lips together and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Jessie your breakfast is ready!" Her mother Emily shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Jessie answered.

Jessie reached for her dark brown messenger bag hanging off the door handle and flung the strap along her shoulder. When she entered the kitchen, her moms were seated at the table with cups of coffee and half plates full of eggs. Jessie made a face at her plate of eggs. She nicely smiled at her mother.

"Mom, thanks for making me breakfast, but eggs?"

Emily set down her cup, "what's wrong with eggs?"

Jessie shrugged, "nothing, I just don't really care for eggs. That's all."

"Brice," Alison whispered to her wife.

"Oh," Emily laughed. "Right. I'm sorry I forgot."

Alison patted Emily's hand before scooting back her chair to stand up. Alison offered to get something else for Jessie, but she said she'd have toast instead. Right now it's 7:20 and school starts at 8. Since Alison is a teacher and is picking of both Spencer, Aria, and Hanna's children to take them to school, she better get going. Emily will be at the high school later to run swim tryouts after school. Jessica and Ava have both decided to try out for the team.

After finishing her toast and orange juice, Jessie checked the time on her phone. Her eyes bugged out. She stood up and yelled upstairs to her mother.

"Mom we gotta go!"

Alison had already made her way downstairs. She grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse off of the chair. Jessica finished washing her dishes then ran upstairs to brush her teeth fast. Alison met Emily in the middle of the kitchen to kiss her goodbye before rushing out the door with their daughter. Emily watched from the kitchen window and smiled at the two woman she loves most in this world driving off to school.

Back at the Cavanaugh's house, Noah had finished his bowl of cereal just in time for Miss. Fields to pull up along their driveway. He checked the clock on the wall and groaned. It's 7:45. Today's his first day of high school and he's not too sure how he feels about that. Just then, Toby walked into the kitchen to see his son staring blankly at the wall.

"Hey, you in there," Toby joked, waving his hand in front of his son's blue eyes.

Noah shook, "uh yeah. I'm just nervous about my first day of high school."

Toby nodded in understanding, "yeah, I get that. I was nervous on my first day of high school too."

"You were?" Noah asked.

Spencer had just walked into the kitchen holding Ellie. Boston walked in behind her with his red and black backpack. Toby was still explaining to Noah how his first day of high school went.

"I was busy looking at me schedule," Toby told Noah. "I wasn't being careful on where I was going so I ended up tripping over my own feet and almost fell into a trashcan."

Noah smiled, "dad you were such a dork in high school."

"Hey," Spencer spoke from the kitchen counter while filling her thermos with coffee. "Noah you're a lot like your father when he was your age."

"That can't be true," Emily said, walking into the kitchen. Her brown hair was up in a bun. "Noah's way too much of a dork to be anything like dad."

Spencer smiled, rolling her eyes, "are you ready for school? Alison's parked outside."

"Yes, mom," Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Noah get your stuff and get moving please."

The two of them hurried on out the door. Bolton was seated on the kitchen step trying to finish tying his shoe. Both Spencer and Toby stepped out on the front lawn to watch their two children head off to school. Alison waved at them from the driver's seat and they waved back. Jessica was seated up front. Trevor and Ava were seated in the very back seats of their van. Emily slide the van door open and climbed inside to sit in the seat behind Alison. Noah stepped up to get in the car and almost tripped over himself. Spencer put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from giggling. Her other hand was pressed against Toby's chest as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I was right," Spencer said, more to herself.

Toby looked at her, "right about what?"

Spencer looked at him and grinned, "he's definitely _your_ son."

Toby chuckled at her words. As the two of them stared off at Alison's van driving off down the road, Spencer remembered what time it was. Boston has to be at school by 8:15. Spencer walked back inside to make sure he youngest son was ready to go. Boston had his shoes all tied up, his lunch box ready, and backpack on. He's good to go. Boston hugged his father goodbye then went with his mother. Spencer would be dropping Boston off at Rosewood Elementary on her way to work. Toby stood at the screen door watching them get in the car. Just then, Toby felt a tug on the end of his shirt. He looked down and smiled at Ellie who looked at him with her cocoa brown eyes.

"S-scho-ol," Ellie tried to say.

"Oh no," Toby laughed, picking her up and holding her against his hip. "Your brother's and sister are headed off to school, but I get to hold on to you for a little longer."

 **The End!**

 **I know you all probably have a bunch of question after this chapter. You're probably wondering who A.D. is and who ran Spencer over. In this story, A.D. and the person who ran Spencer over were the same person. The only reason I didn't give that away is because I don't know who A.D. is on the show. So, when we find out who A.D really is, that will be the answer to who ran Spencer over. Even though this is my fanfic and I can make it whoever I want it to be, I just want it to be as close to the show as possible. Even if the whole crash thing wasn't accurate and the time jump won't happen. That's all my own ideas, but I still wanted to keep it somewhat related to the show.**

 **I've never down PLL the next generation story, but if I ever do decide to make one, I think I'll just make it a sequel to this story. I'm not sure when or if it will happen. It's just an idea. It depends mostly on you guys. If people are willing to read another story about PLL next generation, I'll think about it. The story would mostly revolve around the Cavanaugh family, some of the Field's family, and special appearances by other characters. What I wrote at the end gives you an idea of what it would be like.**

 **Just don't ask me to bring characters like Melissa or Jenna into the story, please. I don't like when people ask me to change Jenna's personality when I reality, I don't like her on the show at all. I don't mind writing Melissa it's just I don't know how she'll turn out to be when the show ends. Plus, I don't see how I'd fit her into the storyline.**

 **Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this story and the last chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you would like a PLL next generation sequel.**


End file.
